Fairies and Ghosts
by kIrEigIrL
Summary: Timmy has an elder sister who was away for quite sometime. He's excited to see her and to spend time together. But what if she brings someone else along? Maybe by the name of Danny Fenton?
1. Timmy has a sister!

"Yippee! Hooray!" a little 10 year old boy shouted as he jumped up and down his bed.

The boy's two goldfishes stared at him, their eyes following his movements.

"What's Timmy so excited about?" one of them, with pink eyes, said.

"I don't know" the other replied. Then, he gasped. "Maybe it's my birthday!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I gotta get ready!" he said then quickly entered their castle inside the fishbowl.

The first fish rolled her eyes and then turned into a fairy with pink hair.

"Mind filling us in in your excitement, Timmy?" she asked.

"It's…this…letter! She's…coming…home!" he responded as he jumped up and down. His next jump however was a little too high that he was about to hit the floor.

Raising her wand, Wanda hastily made a pillow appear for him to land on.

"She? Who's she?" she asked.

"My sister!" Timmy answered eagerly. "She's coming back!" he said as he let Wanda read the letter.

Then, Cosmo appeared out of nowhere wearing a birthday hat.

"Happy birthday to me!" he sang. "So, when's my party?"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Cosmo, it's not your birthday" he said.

"Oh" Cosmo replied as the hat disappeared. "Then, whose is it?"

"No one's" Timmy answered. "What makes you think there was a birthday?"

"You were jumping up and down your bed!"

"Cosmo, that's only because his elder sister is coming here tomorrow" Wanda said as she finished reading the letter.

Timmy went hyper again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said speedily while jumping up and down… again.

"Timmy said a sister?" Cosmo said in surprise.

"Of course I do. She's been out of the country for five years! I can't wait to see her again! We'll spend so much time with each other! Just like old times" Timmy said.

"But Timmy, it says here in the letter that she's going to bring a special someone with her" Wanda said. "Who could that be?"

However, Timmy merely flicked a hand as if it was nothing. "It's probably some girl friend of hers who'll stay for a few days then leave."

"You don't think it's a boy?"

"Ha!" Timmy responded. "I'm the only boy in her life" he said confidently.

"I still like a party better" Cosmo murmured with his arms crossed.

---

"Come on, you know you're the only boy in my life" a girl said sweetly, tucking a few strands of her long brown hair behind her ears.

"I don't know. What if your parents don't like me?" a boy replied, scratching his black hair nervously.

"I'm positive they will" she replied, staring into his blue eyes with her own.

"But what about… who was it again? Timmy."

"He's my little brother. He'll embrace you with open arms, you'll see" she said as she inserted her arm to his.

The boy smiled. "Alright, I believe you" he said then both of them walked towards the airport.


	2. She's here! and a thief?

"SHE'S HERE!" yelled an overexcited Timmy as he saw a cab pulled up in front of his house.

"Now, calm down, Timmy" Wanda said, appearing beside him and yawning. She was still in her pink pajamas. "It's still 5 AM, you know."

"Calm down? How can you expect _me_ to calm down? My sister is- What the… who the hell is _that_?" he suddenly asked when he saw a guy emerging from the taxi.

"Gee, Timmy, your sister kinda looks like a guy" Cosmo said as he appeared on Timmy's other side, wearing green pajamas.

"That's not my sister" Timmy replied, staring suspiciously at him.

"You don't think he's the special someone in her letter?" Wanda suggested. They saw the guy holding out a hand and someone else inside the vehicle took it.

"Hey, Timmy, you're right, your guy-looking sister did bring one of her girl friends" Cosmo said, still looking at the window.

Timmy stared at his godparent oddly. "Cosmo, _that's_ my sister" he said, pointing to the girl who just paid the cab driver. "I don't know who _he_ is though" he said, looking at the guy who was now carrying two suitcases as the two walked to the door step and entered the house.

"But I'm going to find out" Timmy said. "I wish I was invisible!"

---

"So, this is it then, Tiara?" the black-haired boy said as he stared at his girl friend's house.

The brown0haired girl, who had just gotten out from the taxi, nodded and smiled as she stared at the house. "It hasn't changed one bit" she said. Then turning to him, she added, "You'll love it, Danny."

Danny just gave her a smile. "Thanks" he said to the cab driver as he gave him their two suitcases. Tiara gave the driver some money before he left.

"Well, then, shall we?" Tiara said to Danny.

He nodded.

Tiara stepped on the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

"Honey!" was the first thing she heard when the door opened.

"Hey mom" Tiara greeted as she hugged her brown-haired mother. "Where's dad?" she asked when her mom pulled away and noticed the missing parent.

"I'm here!" replied a male voice and her father appeared, wearing his pajamas and a pink polka dotted eye blind. He ran to Danny and hugged him.

"Tiara, is that you? My, you're grown!" he said to a red-faced Danny.

"Um… Dad? Right here" Tiara said through giggles. Her dad took off his eye blind, screamed like a woman and jumped away from Danny.

"Thief!" he yelled.


	3. Danny Fenton

Timmy walked down the stairs quietly, even though he was unseen to the naked eye, he could still make noise. He had almost reached the bottom when he heard a ladylike scream and jumped a meter.

"Dad" he muttered, standing up and massaging his butt. He jumped again when he heard his dad yell 'Thief!'

Timmy quickly entered the room, curious of what was happening. He was surprised to see his dad pointing accusingly at a black-haired boy, the same one who had arrived together with her sister.

"Dad, calm down" he heard a familiar voice say and was really happy to see his sister. "It's just Danny." His grin turned upside down.

'_Danny? Who's Danny?'_ Timmy thought.

"Who?" his dad replied.

Tiara smiled as she walked to a quite embarrassed Danny. She took his arm in hers.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet, Danny Fenton, my boy friend" she announced.

Timmy's jaw dropped to the ground. _'Her boy friend?!'_ he thought incredulously.

"Why, honey, that's great!" his mom exclaimed. "Isn't it, sweetie?" she said, turning to her husband who was still processing what had been said.

"What do you mean boy friend?!" he practically yelled.

"I'm going out with him?" Tiara responded, casting an odd look at her dad's sudden outburst.

Her mother sent a glare at her husband's direction.

"I prefer the thief better" Mr. Turner murmured though no one but Timmy heard because his mom had struck a conversation with her daughter and Danny.

'_So do I'_ Timmy thought.

"So honey, where did you meet?"

Tiara smiled. "I was visiting Amity Park during a tour after I finished my course in Canada. That's where Danny and I met" she said.

"And it wasn't exactly what you'd call perfect meeting" Danny added with a smile, speaking for the first time.

"By the way, where's my little brother? Where's Timmy?" Tiara asked.

"He's probably still asleep in his room upstairs" her mom answered.

"Doesn't hurt to check right? Come on, Danny" Tiara said as she pulled him with her. "We'll be at breakfast after, mom."

'_Yikes!'_ Timmy thought and dashed up his room.

"Quick, make me visible again!" he said urgently as he entered his room to his fishes who had awoken abruptly. Wanda took out her wand and granted Timmy's wish with a poof of magic.

"What's going on, Timmy?" she asked.

"No time to explain" he replied as he stepped into his bed and pretended to be asleep just as the door opened to reveal his elder sister and her new boy friend.

---

Danny went up with Tiara. He thought he had heard something weird as he climbed the stairs with her but decided it was nothing.

He entered the room after Tiara had gone in.

"He really is asleep" she said. She sounded disappointed.

Danny smiled at her. "Don't worry, you can introduce me to him later" he said.

"You're right" she replied. "Come on" she said and went outside.

Danny followed her but not before he stared at the goldfishes that were sleeping in the fish bowl on the table near Timmy's bed.

'_I swore they were looking at me a second ago'_ he thought and left the room.


	4. Hating the New Boyfriend

"I don't believe it! A boy friend! She has a boy friend!" Timmy said furiously as he marched back and forth around his room. After Tiara and Danny had left and closed the door, Timmy told his godparents everything he had heard.

"I don't understand why you're so angry, Timmy. I think it's sweet that your elder sister has a boy friend" Wanda said with a dreamy-like voice.

Cosmo stared at her. "Why am I _not_ liking that dreamy-like voice?"

"What do you mean sweet?! How could she just forget about me like that?!" Timmy responded angrily.

"Now, Timmy. She didn't try to forget about you" Wanda responded reasonably.

Cosmo scoffed. "Yeah, right" he murmured. Wanda glared at him.

"After all, she did come and check on you, right?" she said to Timmy.

"Yeah" Cosmo said. "Accompanied by her boy-"

Wanda interrupted him with a poke of her elbow.

Timmy stared at her godparent. "I suppose you have point…" he said slowly.

"Of course, sweetie. Now, why don't we go downstairs and eat breakfast?" Wanda suggested.

"Whatever" Cosmo replied, rubbing his side.

"Alright, let's go" Timmy agreed.

---

"So… _Danny_" Tiara's dad said with a rather cool voice, staring the getting nervous boy. "What made you come here?"

"Um… well, actually… I wanted to get to know Tiara better by-"

"Stealing everything in her house including her family? Why you-"

"DAD!" Tiara said angrily. "He's just joking" she added to Danny who gave an uneasy smile.

"He better be" Tiara's mom said, glaring at her husband who was murmuring silently.

"Now, before we were _rudely_ interrupted" Mrs. Turner said, throwing another dirty look at her husband. "What was it you were talking about?" she asked Danny kindly.

"Oh, well, I... um… met Tiara when-" Danny began when he was cut by another voice.

"Um, hey. What's all the commotion about?"

Everyone on the table turned to find a ten-year-old boy staring at them, as though clueless.

---

Timmy entered the room and the first thing he saw were the hands of his elder sister and that new boy together. He didn't like it.

"Timmy!" Tiara exclaimed and went to hug her brother. All of them seemed to fail to notice two pink and green bugs following Timmy.

"Sis!" Timmy replied in bliss. "You're here!" As much as he didn't want to meet her boyfriend, he was glad to see his sister.

"Of course I am. How are you doing, little brother?" Tiara said as she stood up. "Come on, I've got someone to introduce you to."

'_And I know who, unfortunately'_ Timmy thought bitterly but smiled all the same.

"This is Danny" Tiara introduced, once again slipping an arm in his. Danny gave a small wave.

Timmy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey, I've heard a lot about you from Tiara" he said.

"Are you sure that's all you heard?" Timmy's dad said suspiciously. Danny gave an odd stare. No one knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That's just about enough from you!" Timmy's mom said in annoyance. She grabbed her husband by the ear. "Enjoy yourselves, sweeties" she said to Tiara, Danny and Timmy before leaving the room with her screaming husband. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"So… how long have you known my sister?" Timmy questioned at first but it turned into a demand at the end.

"Timmy!" Tiara said at her brother's sudden rudeness.

"Hey, it's fine, Ti" Danny replied with a smile. "I think for about six months now" he answered to Timmy.

'_Good thing you aren't engaged'_ Timmy thought. He was burning to wipe that smile off his face, those stupid eyes looking at his sister like that. _'Okay, calm down Timmy. Remember what Wanda said. Breathe.'_

Timmy turned to Tiara. "Sis, I'm going to school in a few more minutes, wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Sorry, Tim but I'm going to show Danny around for awhile, you go without me" Tiara replied as she and Danny stood up. "I'll see you later" she told her little brother. She kissed his forehead before leaving the room with Danny.

Timmy's eye twitched irritably.


	5. An enemy?

"You really think your brother is okay with this?" Danny asked as he carried their two suitcases.

"Don't worry, Danny. I know Timmy, he'll be fine" Tiara replied. "Come on, let's go upstairs, unpack and I'll give you a tour later" she said as they went up the stairs.

"Your dad doesn't seem to like me very much" Danny said as Tiara led him to a door and opened it. It revealed a medium-sized room with blue wallpaper. There was barely any furniture except for a queen-sized bed, a vanity table, two small wardrobes and another door leading to the bathroom.

"Of course not, he... er, loves you" Tiara responded as he placed the suitcases beside the door.

"Yeah, sure in a parallel universe."

"Not like you haven't been in a place similar to that, right?" Tiara said with a smile.

Danny grinned at the thought. He was about to say something when blue air came out of his mouth.

Tiara's eyes widened.

"Oh no" Danny said. He quickly went to the window and looked out. He saw three figures flying away as Tiara appeared beside him.

"They're gone" he said.

"You don't think that they're-"

"I'm afraid they are."

"But what are they even doing here?" Tiara asked in horror.

"I wish I knew."

---

Timmy entered the school bus with an irritated face and sat on a seat near the back end of the bus. Two lunchboxes appeared beside him out of nowhere.

"Now, Timmy, don't take it so perso-" Wanda began but Timmy's two best friends emerged from behind them, interrupting her.

"Hi Timmy" AJ greeted.

"How ya doing?" Chester said.

Timmy grumbled.

"What's his problem?" Chester asked the dark-skinned boy. The two of them sat beside Timmy.

"Is something wrong, Timmy?" AJ asked.

"Of course not, why would there be? My sister whom I haven't seen for a long long time suddenly comes back with a stupid guy and spends all her time with him when she's supposed to spend it with me!" Timmy screamed, standing up on the sit and attracting attention in the bus.

"I feel much better" he sighed.

"Gee, Timmy, you don't have to shout" Chester said, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry" Timmy said, sitting back down.

"So, what's all this talk about your sister?"

"Her name's Tiara. She went abroad to study for awhile then comes back. I've wanted to see her since like forever. But now, she spends all her time with her new _boy_friend" Timmy said with loathing.

"Who's her new boy friend?" AJ asked.

"A stupid _guy_ named Danny" Timmy answered disgustedly.

Wanda shot a disapproving glare at his direction.

"I bet he's not actually a human being. He's probably an alien from outer space, trying to take over the world! We're all gonna die!" Chester shouted, getting more attention than Timmy.

AJ hit him on the head.

"Ow! ... What was I saying again?"

"Nothing" AJ said. "So, how do you want us to help you, Timmy?"

"You guys will help me?" Timmy asked hopefully as the bus reached their school and the three got off.

"Sure! We're with you all the way" Chester said. Then, Francis appeared behind them.

"Except now" he added then he and AJ ran for their lives.

"Thanks for the help" Timmy muttered sardonically.

---

Somewhere above Timmy and everyone was someone, or should I say, something looking over at the city. Three figures came up to him.

"He's definitely here" one of them said.

"Is that so?" he replied. "Well, if Danny Phantom thinks he can escape me then he thought wrong" he said wickedly before disappearing together with the other three.


	6. Worried Danny and Angered Timmy

"I don't like this… I don't like this… I don't like-"

"Danny!" Tiara said. "That's enough. You've been like this ever since we saw those ghosts this morning."

"I'm worried. Something's up. I just know it" he replied.

"Danny, come down" Tiara said in concern. "Sit for a second, please?"

Danny sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry but it's just that-"

"You're really worried, I know" Tiara intervened. She placed her hands on top of his and stared at him. "Let's just take everything step by step. Don't get so worked up, alright?"

"Alright" he said. "Thanks."

"It's nothing" Tiara replied with a smile. "So, how about we patrol tonight to see anymore signs of those ghosts?"

"Okay" Danny answered.

"Tiara!"

Tiara stood up. "It's mom. She and dad must be back from work. I'll just talk to them for awhile then we can go."

"I think it's best if you go alone. Your dad won't be too happy to see me" Danny said.

Tiara laughed before she went down.

---

Timmy entered the house with two birds following him.

"Timmy, don't tell me you're still depressed?" Wanda said.

"It's okay now, Wanda. I'm feeling better knowing that since my sister is here my parents won't need to call Vicky anymore. Not even _he_ could ruin that" Timmy replied as he walked into the living room but stopped dead at what he heard

"- and we have to go out tonight" Tiara said.

"And where are you planning to go?" Timmy's dad asked Tiara suspiciously.

"Dad, Danny's not a thief, seriously" Tiara responded, crossing her arms.

"Ignore your father, dear. You go and have fun. I guess we'll have to call Vicky to baby-sit Timmy" Timmy's mom said.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Sorry Tim but Danny and I have some…er, things to do. I'll make it up to you, I promise" Tiara said.

"But I thought we were going to-" Timmy began but Tiara had already gone upstairs.

"Now, Timmy, be good while we're gone. Vicky will be arriving after Tiara leaves" Timmy's mom said as she dragged a murmuring husband out the door.

---

"This _cannot_ be happening!" Timmy shouted angrily as he and his godparents stepped into his room. "The one time I can get rid of Vicky, _he_ stills ruins it!"

Wanda turned into her fairy self. "Timmy, you can't just blame your sister's boyfriend for that, it's not fair."

"That's right" Cosmo said. "You should blame him for stealing your sister from you. If it wasn't for him, you'd be with your sister right now."

Wanda glared at the male fairy. "Cosmo!"

"What?" he replied indignantly.

"If you-"

"You're right!" Timmy said suddenly, staring at Cosmo.

"I am?" Cosmo replied.

"Now, sweetie, don't get any ideas-" Wanda started but Timmy wasn't listening.

"I'll just have to get rid of him!" he said.


	7. No work magic

"I'll just have to get rid of him!" Timmy said.

"Listen, sweetie, let's not rush things-" Wanda began.

"Look, that guy has ruined everything I wanted when my sister would come home. He's going to get what he deserves!" Timmy interrupted. Wanda sighed.

"I'm blaming you for this" she muttered at Cosmo.

"What did I do?" he asked, as though clueless… actually, he was.

"I wish he was-"

"You can't wish him dead, Timmy" Wanda said.

"Then I-"

"Or tortured" Cosmo said.

"Fine. I-"

"Or hit by a truck."

"How about-"

"Or drowned."

"Then-"

"Or that your sister would not love him anymore."

"What?! Then am I supposed to get rid of him?" Timmy said angrily.

"You can't" Cosmo said brightly.

"I'm afraid the rules state that you can't kill someone or interfere with love by magic" Wanda informed.

Timmy thought for a moment. "I got it! I wish that the worst possible thing that would happen to him that isn't going to disobey the rules will happen to him!"

Wanda gave an uneasy look at Cosmo who wasn't affected whatsoever.

"Let's do it!" he said and both he and Wanda raised their wands. However, the wands just flopped down and nothing happened.

Timmy stared at them. "What's going on?"

"We don't know, Timmy. Our magic isn't working" Wanda said, looking at her wand.

"Hey, this thing's broke!" Cosmo complained, shaking his up and down.

"What?! How can it be not working?" Timmy demanded.

"Some kind of force is preventing us from doing anything to your sister's boy friend" Wanda said.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Sorry Timmy but no, we don't."

"Then I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. I wish we are wherever my sister is!"

"That I can do!" Cosmo said and granted the wish.


	8. Timmy!

Tiara P.O.V.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked as I followed Danny through the park.

"I don't know" he replied. "But more importantly, who were they and what were they doing here?"

I stared at his back and frowned a bit. Danny sounded really upset.

I wanted this trip to be a break for Danny, he's been fighting ghosts too much lately. I sighed inwardly. If only I could… never mind… Danny will never allow that but still… There has to be some way to help him…

I tried to think of ways on how to assist Danny but nothing would come. The sooner this is over, the better, I thought.

Normal P.O.V.

Tiara followed Danny deeper into the heart of the park.

"There!" Danny suddenly whispered, pointing upward. Tiara looked up and saw three green vultures perched on top of a building.

"Ti, stay here. I'll handle this" Danny said.

"But Danny, I can-"

"I'm going ghost!" he said and two blue rings appeared around his waist, one moved up his body turning his hair snowy white, his eyes glowing green and his white shirt to a black one with white collar and gloves while the other ring moved down changing his blue pants and sneakers to black with white boots. He flew up towards the building.

"Help" Tiara said as she stared at the flying figure of her boy friend.

---

"Hey, big, green and ugly!" Danny shouted as he reached the top.

The vultures were surprised to see him.

"It's him!" one of them yelled.

"Nice that you could remember me" Danny said and fired a green blast at them. The three birds scrambled away before the ghost ray reached them.

"You'll pay for that!" another said and charged at him.

"This is too easy" Danny said as he fired another ectoplasmic blast at the coming ghost. The ghost got hit and fell.

"Now, tell me what you're doing here" Danny demanded.

"In your dreams!" the last vulture replied.

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way."

---

Tiara watched as Danny fought with the ghosts. It doesn't seem like he was having much trouble when suddenly, she heard a loud thud from behind. She jumped a bit and stared at the bush where the noise came from. She thought she heard a familiar voice say 'ow!' She moved closer, curious and checked what was behind the shrubbery.

"_Timmy_?!" she exclaimed.


	9. A New Face

Timmy, together with his fairy godparents, arrived somewhere in the park. However, it wasn't such a nice landing… for Timmy anyway.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he fell five feet from the air. "Thanks a lot Cosmo" he muttered, standing up.

"You're welcome" Cosmo replied briskly.

Wanda threw him an odd look and was about to say something but stopped at once as she heard something. She quickly dragged Cosmo and they both turned into squirrels.

Timmy wanted to ask why but no sooner had he opened his mouth when his elder sister appeared from behind the bushes.

"_Timmy_?!" she exclaimed.

Timmy gulped. _'I'm in trouble…'_ he thought with dread. "S-sis!" he said, smiling anxiously. "Uh… hi?"

"Timmy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh… um… I, well… er… am doing a project for… uh, school! Yeah, school."

"Where's your babysitter?"

"Uh… she, um… went home?"

Tiara stared at her little brother. "Alright, Timmy Turner, spill" she commanded, crossing her arms and staring severely at him.

"Huh? Um... spill what?" Timmy replied, acting as innocent as possible.

Tiara was about to respond when something came flying between the two siblings.

'_Danny!'_ Tiara thought as she recognized the ghost form of her boy friend.

Danny groaned and Tiara quickly went to his side. He had a quite a number bruises and cuts.

'_That's odd. He was doing fine a while ago'_ she thought.

"AAHHH!!!" Timmy screamed.

"Timmy! What is it?" Tiara asked. She looked up and saw what he was looking at. It was a black-haired man, well a ghost who looked like a man, in a white suit with black gloves, belt and boots and a cape. His hair was curled into shape like two horns on his head and his eyes were red. Three green vultures were at his side.

Tiara gasped and hurriedly went in front of his brother.

"Timmy, get out of here now!" she said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Turner. My, we haven't seen each other for a quite awhile" the ghost man said.

Tiara glared at him. "What do you want, Plasmius?"

"My, my, aren't we rude today?" he replied. "Surely you don't call that a welcome now? Especially to an old friend."

"Friend? You wish. We aren't even close to acquaintances."

Vlad smirked. "Whatever you say, Miss Turner. And who might this be?" he added when he spotted Timmy, looking at him with wide eyes.

Tiara stared at Timmy. "I thought I told you to get out of here!" she said.

"But… he… I mean… eyes… red… float… he… you…" Timmy stammered, still looking at the floating man beside him who seemed to know his sister. The squirrels beside him just stared, waiting their godchild to overcome his shock and make a wish.

"Seems like he isn't too familiar with _ghosts_, now, is he?" Vlad said, smiling even more. Wanda gasped at the word 'ghost'. Vlad continued, "But surely he knows, doesn't he?"

Tiara clenched her fists. Timmy stared from him to her sister repeatedly.

"Oh my, he doesn't?" Vlad said in mock surprise. "Well then, why don't I inform him that his sister-"

"Shut up!" Tiara cut in, glaring daggers at him.

"Why don't you make me?" he sneered.

"Why don't I?" another voice said before Vlad was thrown to the ground.

"Grab your brother and get out of here!" Danny whispered to Tiara then he went to Vlad.

"But-" Tiara began.

"Now!" Danny said as he got hit with a pink blast.

Tiara hesitated then grabbed Timmy's hand. "Come on" she said and dragged him away from the fight.


	10. Questions

Timmy stared at Tiara who still had a hand on him as she walked quickly towards their house. She was looking quite worried and kept on looking at their backs as if thinking that someone was following them.

Timmy found this quite annoying. He wanted to know what was going on, what her sister was doing in the park, who were those people he just saw and if they really were ghosts. He stared at the pink and green birds that were following them. Wanda was looking almost as distressed as his sister but Cosmo was smiling as if nothing happened.

Finally sick of the silence, Timmy hardened himself and refused to move as Tiara dragged him.

"Timmy, come on! We have to go" Tiara said urgently.

"But I wanna know what's going on" Timmy complained.

"Not right now" she replied and pulled on him harder until he moved.

"Were they really ghosts? What are they doing here? How come the one with the black hair knows you?" Timmy continued pouring her sisters with questions.

Tired and concerned at the same time, Tiara stopped walking and faced her little brother. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you today after not seeing each other for so long. I know I surprised you with the coming of Danny. As for your questions, I'm not going to promise to answer all of them but I'll try. So please understand, right now, our first priority is to _get home."_

Timmy blinked, staring at his sister's weary eyes and nodded. Tiara gave a small smile before she started to walk once again.

'_What's making sis so upset…?'_ Timmy couldn't help but wonder.

---

After Tiara dismissed Vicky, who was found watching television and eating junkfood, not noticing that Timmy was gone, she led her brother to his room where two goldfishes were now waiting for him inside their fishbowl.

They settled on his bed before Tiara spoke, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

The room filled with silence. Tiara felt that even the goldfish were listening. Timmy was more than ready to ask. "Who- I mean, what were those people? Were they really ghosts?"

Tiara sighed. "Yes, they were."

"And you know them?"

The older Turner hesitated at first. "Yes, I do."

Timmy raised eyes filled with curiosity. "How?"

This time, Tiara didn't give the answer Timmy had wanted. "Look, I told you I'm going to leave out a few things and I'm afraid this is one of them."

"But-"

"I didn't promise anything."

Timmy pouted. "Fine. Then, what were they doing here?"

"I can't tell you" she said. "Even if I wanted to" she added, seeing the look on her younger brother's face.

"Then how about why-"

He was interrupted when Tiara gasped. _'He's back!'_ she thought, standing from the bed.

"Sis?" Timmy asked in confusion at his sister who was halfway through the room.

"We'll continue this later, alright Timmy?" she said and went out the door, closing it behind her.

Timmy was suspicious before he stared out the window. It was dark but he could he the outline of someone and was sure it was Danny. A while later, he saw the door open and his sister came out. She hugged Danny before they both entered the house.

'_How did sis know he was coming? I didn't hear the bell…And now that I think about it, where was he when everything happened? I didn't see him at the park….'_ he thought, returning to his bed on which his fairy godparents were now floating on.

"Wow, that was some trip huh?" Cosmo said. "Did you see those two people floating? They're like us! Only bigger!"

"Cosmo, you idiot!" Wanda scolded. "This is serious! They're ghosts!"

Timmy looked at his fairy godmother. "Do you know something about this?"

"Well…" she began uncertainly.

The godchild didn't drop his stare.

"Oh, okay. I do" she finally said. "Ghosts are another kind of magical beings. They have abilities like flying, intangibility, invisibility and others. They're supposed to live in another dimension called the Ghost Zone. I'm afraid I don't know how they got into the human world."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Well… most of them are known to be. But I guess there are a few who are harmless. Like the one with white hair we saw."

"How'd you know that?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He tried to protect your sister" she said.

"He did?" Timmy asked dimly.

"He did?" Cosmo repeated. "Oh, so that's why he risked his life while she and Timmy ran away"

"But why would he do that?" Timmy wondered aloud.

"Uh… because he has the hots for your sister?" Cosmo suggested. Wanda smacked him on the head.

"Cosmo, this is not time for jokes" Wanda said irritably.

But something clicked in Timmy's head. "No, wait, he has a point" he said. Wanda gave a look of surprise.

Timmy gazed at the pink-haired fairy. "Wanda, do you think it's possible that a ghost can turn into a human?"


	11. Too Lazy to Make a Title

"Danny!"

Tiara threw her arms around the black-haired boy in relief. "You're back! Are you alright? Are you hurt? What did he want? Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yes. Not really. No idea. And except for my pride being wasted, I'll be fine" he replied, hugging her back.

"Come on" Tiara said, leading him inside. She closed the door and they entered the living room before settling on the couch. "You have to tell me everything that happened" she said, standing up.

"Well, I was doing fine with those vultures when Plasmius arrived. I asked him a number of times what he was doing here. But he would only answer with punches and blasts" Danny explained as Tiara looked for a first aid kit.

Tiara finally found what she wanted and sat beside Danny. "We have to figure out what his plan is before it's too late" she said, opening the kit.

"I know but before that" Danny replied as the brunette started cleaning his cuts and bruises. "I wanted to ask about Timmy. What happened? Why was he there?"

"I really don't know how he got there" Tiara answered. "I wasn't able to ask him."

"So, what did you tell him?"

"Nothing much except that you and Plamius are ghosts but I think he's suspicious of how I know you."

"That can't be good. The last thing we want is from him to get involved."

"I know. But Timmy is rather taking all this well."

"What do you mean?"

Tiara had finished with his wounds and closed the kit. "Well, think about it. You never thought that ghosts were real and now, you get to see more than one face to face. I thought he'd be terrified or stunned but he's just a bit surprised, like he's used to weird things happening to him."

"I see. But we can't get him more involved than he already is. Plamius has seen him and that might put his life in danger. I have to stop him."

"Danny, you can't do it alone. Let me help you" Tiara said.

Danny, however, looked at her uncertainly. "Ti, I know you want to help but it's too dangerous. I mean, you haven't gained control-"

"Of my powers, I know. But how am I supposed to when you never let me practice?"

The halfa sighed. "But I don't want you to get hurt…"

Tiara smiled. "Danny, you're sweet. But I really have to get into this. It's the only way I can think of to help you and to protect my little brother. Please?"

Danny still hesitated.

The brunette, however, had already thought of a plan to convince her boy friend. She stuck out her lower lip.

Danny's eyes widened as he figured out what she was going to do. "Ti, don't."

She continued by making her sea blue eyes water.

"But… But…" he sighed. "Alright."

Tiara grinned and hugged him.

Danny stood up. "Well then, let's get started on practicing" he added.

Tiara shook her head. "You're hurt. You need to rest."

"Ti, really, I'm fine and-"

"No" she replied firmly and shortly. "It's late, you need sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning."

The black-haired boy sighed. "Fine."

Tiara smiled as she stood up too and they headed up the stairs together.

"You go ahead, I'll check on Timmy" Tiara said. Danny nodded and the two separated.


	12. Arising Doubts

"What? Where on earth did you get that idea, sport?" Wanda asked her godchild who started pacing around the room.

"Well, let's think" Timmy said.

"You can think?" Cosmo said, laughing his head off.

Timmy glared at him.

"Hehe… oh, you were serious?"

The 10 year old rolled his eyes. "Anyway, look, my sister went out with Danny right? Then, when I wished myself to be with her, I find her alone. Then, these ghosts appear out of nowhere. Ghosts whom my sister knows and who knows her. One of them tells us to leave so she takes me home. A little while later, her boyfriend arrives" He looked at Wanda, waiting for her opinion.

"Hm… that might not be such a bad theory…" Wanda said, voice trailing. "There is a possibility that-"

The pink-haired fairy wasn't able to continue because someone had just gasped.

---

Tiara walked towards her little brother's room. She reached the door and placed a hand on the doorknob. But she had only started to open the door when she heard voices. Voices other than her brother's.

"Well, let's think" she heard Timmy say.

"You can think?" It was another voice, a male one. Then, there was laughter followed by a few moments of silence.

"Hehe… oh, you were serious?" the same male voice said.

Timmy's voice again. "Anyway, look, my sister went out with Danny right? Then, when I wish myself to be with her, I find her alone."

'_Did he just say wished?'_ Tiara thought.

"Then, these ghosts appear out of nowhere. Ghosts whom my sister knows and who knows her. One of them tells us to leave so she takes me home. A little while later, her boyfriend arrives."

'_Who was Timmy talking to?'_ She couldn't help but wonder.

"Hm… that might not be such a bad theory…" It was another voice. This time, female.

The brunette decided to peek in as the female voice continued to speak. "There is a possibility that-"

Then, something from behind touched her hand. She gasped in surprise and whirled around.

"Danny!" she exclaimed.

The black-haired boy was scratching his head. "Um, did I scare you?"

"A bit" she replied with half her mind still with the new voices she had heard in her brother's room.

"Sorry. I wanted to accompany you."

"Oh, right. Well, you see, I-"

"Sis?"

The two teens turned their heads to see the ten-year-old boy looking up at them.

Tiara stared at him then went in his room and looked around but found nothing.

"Sis?" Timmy asked again. "What's going on?"

Tiara sighed. "N-nothing. I was just checking on you. You should be in bed by now" she said, leaving his room. Her brother nodded and went back in closing the door.

Danny stared at her. "Ti, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard other voices in Timmy's room but when I checked in, there was no one inside" she replied as they walked towards Danny's room.

"Really? That's weird. Do you think they're… ghosts?"

Tiara looked at him. "What made you think that?"

"Well, you did say Timmy was taking everything that happened quite well."

"Yeah but still, I doubt it. I mean, Timmy would tell me, right?"

Danny nodded. "You're right." He smiled. "So, don't worry too much about it, okay? And get some sleep. 'Night" he said.

"Alright, you too. Good night" Tiara replied, giving him a peck on the cheek before heading to her own room. _'Wouldn't he?' _she thought with uncertainty.


	13. One on one with Danny

The next morning, Danny entered the dining room to see Tiara already seated on the table.

"Hey, Ti" he greeted. "You look tired."

Tiara sighed. "I couldn't get that much sleep last night…"

"Too busy thinking about your little brother?"

"I just haven't been giving him that much attention lately… I think he's feeling a little left out" the brunette replied wearily. "Also, there's something I forgot to tell you last night."

"What is it?" Danny asked, taking a seat beside her.

"It's about what I heard Timmy talk about. He's quite suspicious about what's happening. I think he wants to get to the bottom of it all." She sighed again. "I really have to talk to him."

"You know what, Ti, why don't you let me try and give it a shot?" Danny suggested.

Tiara hesitated. "I don't know, Danny. It's just that, he's been so… negative about you lately and I don't want you two to start a fight."

"That's why you have to let me talk to him. At least, give me a chance to straighten things out" Danny said.

Tiara smiled. "Why not?"

---

"Last night was too close" Timmy said to his fairy godparents. "Sis could have found out about you guys."

Wanda nodded in agreement. "Looks like we need to be more careful from now on. No more irresponsible magic."

"Irresponsible? Since when do we do irresponsible magic?" Cosmo said.

Wanda and Timmy stared at him.

After awhile…

"Do I have something on my nose?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Look, we just-"

_Knock knock_

"Hey, Timmy, it's Danny. Can I come in?" said a voice from outside.

"Him? What is _he_ doing here?" Timmy muttered.

"We better go" Wanda said. She quickly disappeared, reappearing a second later in the fishbowl as a goldfish.

"Cosmo!" she hissed at the still floating green-haired fairy.

"Are you sure I don't have anything on my face?"

Wanda sighed and raised her wand, making Cosmo do exactly what she did so now two goldfishes were in the fishbowl.

"Timmy?" Danny said.

"It's okay. Come in" Timmy replied. The door opened and Danny came in.

"Hey."

"Hey" Timmy responded, a little coolly.

Scratching the back of his head, Danny said, "Listen, I know we've only known for awhile. And you must not really like me that much especially because I came with your sis and everything but I wanted you to know that I would never even think of taking your sister away from you."

'_Yeah, right. You're doing a pretty good job of hiding_ that' Timmy thought.

"Look, it may seem like I am but I'm not. It's just that… Something unexpected came up and I need your sister's help since she knows this place more than I do" Danny continued, still staring at Timmy. "So, I was hoping that maybe we start over and be friends?" he said, extending a hand towards him.

Timmy stared at it for awhile. _'Oh, sure. Be all good guy-ish with me. I bet it's all an act'_ he thought but nevertheless, shook his hand anyway.

"Does that mean I get to spend more time with sis?" Timmy asked.

Danny hesitated. "Well… like I told you, something came up that really needs to be dealt with and…"

"Right. Whatever."

"No, Timmy, you don't understand…"

"Then tell me what is it that you and my sis are doing?"

"Oh… well… about that… I… um…" Danny said, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. "Can't tell you…"

"Why?"

Danny sighed. "It's complicated. In fact, I still have to Ti about it…" he said, more to himself than to the ten-year-old boy. "I better go. I hope we have a, well… understanding, Timmy" he said.

Timmy nodded. "Of course."

Danny smiled. "Great. Well, see you around" he said and left the room.

"Not" Timmy said when he was out of earshot.

His two godparents appeared beside him.

"Timmy, he sounds really sincere. Why won't you still accept him?" Wanda asked.

"Because he's a lying good-for-nothing dimwit" Timmy replied.

"Oh really? I didn't think you knew him that well" the pink-haired fairy said sarcastically.

"He doesn't. In fact, he didn't even bother to get to know him" Cosmo inserted bouncily.

"Whatever, I just know it, okay?" Timmy said.

---

Danny was about to go down the stairs when he remembered something he had wanted to ask Timmy. He turned around and once again, walked towards his girlfriend's brother's room. When he got close, he realized he had forgotten to close the door. He went nearer when he saw something that made his eyes go wide.

"What the-"


	14. Memories

_A young girl, around 11, was standing alone in the very huge room. There was a grand staircase in front of her, beside were many doors. She looked around the room, there were a lot of pictures and banners, all with the name Packers. There was also a football inside a glass case. She could easily tell the holder was football fan and could have bought the whole team if allowed. _

"_Hello."_

_She jumped slightly at the sudden voice. She turned her head to see a white-haired man wearing a clean black suit._

"_Forgive me, if I scared you" he said, smiling._

"_Oh, it's okay" the girl replied. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Vlad Masters. I'm the owner of this household."_

_Upon hearing his name, the girl smiled. "Mr. Masters, it's great meet you. I wanted to thank you in advance for the four-year scholarship I'm starting on in Canada. And also for my next scholarship for the highschool in Amity Park" she said. "Oh, and for letting me stay with you during summers."_

"_It's no problem at all. I do what I can to help."_

_The girl grinned._

What's going on? Is this supposed to be a dream?

"_Mr. Masters? Mr. Masters?"_

_The same girl called out from behind a door. Receiving no answer, she decided to open it._

"_Whoa…" she gasped when she saw the room. In fact, you wouldn't call it a room, it was more like a lab. She walked further into it. At the very end was a huge circular door with diagonal black and yellow strips and a metallic frame around it. Out of curiosity, she went closer. Nearby, she found a panel of some sort. There was also small tube filled with green substance beside it._

"_What on earth-" she whispered to herself, once again going around the room. "What would someone like Mr. Masters do with all these stuff?"_

"_Do you really wanna know, child?"_

_She turned around swiftly, only to see the very person she had been looking for._

No, this wasn't a dream. This had happened.

"_Your mission is simple, find the boy called Danny Fenton. Befriend him and get close. After that, I'll help you control your powers"_

_The girl nodded._

Words she could never forget…

"_You lied to me! Everything, it was all a lie!"_

"_My, my, that's not a very respectful tone you're using with me…"_

_The girl glared at the man in front of him. Beside her were two boys and one girl. "You told me he was evil, you told me he was after me and my family!"_

"_Well, why do you think there is such a word as lie? So that it could be done…"_

"_I will never forgive you!!"_

---

Tiara gasped and opened her eyes. She sat up quickly, her breathing was rapid and shallow and beads of sweat were running down her face. After her talk with Danny, he had advised her to go back to her room to rest which she obediently followed. However, she hadn't expected to see flashes of her memories like that.

She got up and walked towards the window, looking at the busy street outside. She sighed.

"It's only been a few months… I guess it's normal…" she said, trying to be reassuring to herself. She sighed again. She walked across her room and exited, only to bump into her boy friend.

"Oh, Danny, you're- What's wrong?" Tiara asked, concerned at the black-haired boy's expression.

"Ti, I think I know who your brother was talking to."

"What?" Tiara said, taken aback. "How?"

"I think you better follow me."

---

Outside the Turner's residence…

"Well… isn't this interesting… I was right about the squirrels, they were too colorful to be ordinary animals…" Vlad Plasmius said, standing on a tree branch. "My… Miss Turner's little brother has some very… interesting friends…"

---

"So, what are you planning to do now, Timmy?" Wanda asked her godchild. "Do you still believe that your sister's boy friend is a ghost?"

"Yes" was the reply.

"Still want to break up them up?"

"Yes."

"And you're sure about everything?"

"Yes" the brown-haired boy said. "But I also wanna know what they're up to…" he said. "You heard him, something came up and neither of them will tell me"

"Well, there has to be a good reason why your sister wouldn't tell you, don't you think you should trust her?"

Timmy stared at her, then at Cosmo who was beside him. "No" they both said.

Wanda sighed. "Should have expected that…"

"It has to have something to do with those ghosts we saw, I just know it…" Timmy said. "You guys are gonna help me right?"

The couple looked at each other.

"Well…" Cosmo began.

"Why? What's wrong?" their godchild asked.

"Besides me strongly disapproving of this, we won't use our magic because we can't. It's useless against ghosts, all fairies' magic are. If you want to continue with this, you're going to have to do it without our magic" Wanda said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You never asked" Cosmo answered, grinning.

"Great. So I'm dealing with magical beings and can't use any magic against them. Just great. How am I-" he stopped. Because at the moment, Tiara chose that time to enter his room.


	15. Finally Updated!

"S-sis?" Timmy stammered in surprise.

"Timmy, what… what's going on?" Tiara asked in astonishment, her dazed eyes not leaving the two floating fairies beside her brother. Danny was right behind her, just as stunned as she was.

"I can explain!" Timmy replied quickly.

The elder Turner stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, you better start. Now."

The 10-year-old boy gulped, suddenly feeling all the confidence drained out of him… not that there was much to begin with. "Uh… um…"

When he couldn't answer, Danny turned to the fairy couple. "What are you supposed to be anyway?" he inquired, staring Cosmo and Wanda who exchanged frantic looks.

"Well…" Wanda began uncertainly.

Cosmo, however, decided to take matters on to his own hands. "Fairies? Who said anything about fairies? We're not fairies. If I were a fairy then I could do this." He turned himself into a dog. "And this." A table. "And this." He became a balloon. "See, we're not fairies" he said, turning back into his old self.

The blue-eyed teens both blinked.

Wanda slapped herself. "Cosmo, you idiot."

"Wanda!" Timmy suddenly said, an idea coming to him. "I wish both of them were unconscious!"

The pink fairy raised her wand.

The male Turner closed his eyes, wishing that when he opened them, his sister and her boyfriend would be out cold. He didn't want to do this to them, well to Danny maybe but not to his sister. However, he had no other choice. He had to think of a plan as not to lose his godparents. However-

"Alright, Timmy, it's about time to start explaining" Tiara's voice came.

"What? But how come you're not… well, unconscious? I just wished that you were unconscious!" Timmy said.

"Our magic isn't working… But that would mean that…" Wanda trailed, staring at the two teens. It was their turn to exchanged worried looks.

Tiara stared at Danny then back at her brother and sighed. "Seeing as this is going nowhere, we'll make a deal, we'll tell you if you'll tell us. Okay?"

Timmy looked up at his godparents before hesitantly agreeing. "Okay." He took a breath and said, "This is Cosmo and Wada. They're… they're my fairy godparents."

But before either Tiara or Danny could react, there was a deafening boom and clouds of smoke appeared.

"TIMMY TURNER!!"

A tall muscular man in what appeared to be a green army uniform and carrying an extremely huge wand emerged from the smoke.

Timmy 'eeped!' and exclaimed, "Jorgen Von Strangle!"

"That's right. It is I, the one and only muscular Jorgen Von Strangle, the strongest fairy in the entire universe!"

"Uh-oh, this can't be good…" Wanda said.

"Hi Jorgen! Long time no see!" Cosmo greeted cheerfully. Wanda hit him on the head.

"Fairy rules state that you aren't allowed to share your godparents to any non-magical human. Timmy Turner, you have violated Fairy rules by telling these non-magical non-muscular humans that you have fairy godparents! Your punishment, you will lose your fairy godparents!"

"No, Jorgen, you don't understand-" But Timmy's explanation fell to deaf ears.

The huge fairy ignored him and turned to Tiara and Danny who was gazing at him with wide eyes. "You will forget everything you have seen and heard that concerns fairies! Now…" He raised his huge wand.

Danny's eyes immediately glowed green in instinct to protect himself and the person beside him. "I'm going-"

But Tiara stopped him. "Danny, hold on" she said to him before facing the overly muscular fairy. "You said that my brother isn't allowed to tell non-magical humans but have you ever thought that maybe we're not as non-magical as you think we are?"

"What do you mean?" Jorgen said, a bit taken aback.

The brunette looked at the halfa and they both nodded. "Going ghost!"

---

Timmy P.O.V.

I gazed in astonishment as two blue rings appeared on Danny's waist and his appearance changed. Instead of its usual color of black, his hair had turned snowy white and his eyes became green. His clothes changed too, into a black jumpsuit. It was the ghost I had seen the other night!

However, I was more shocked when my sister, my one and only sister, my very own flesh and blood, also had two blue rings around her waist and transformed as well. Instead of its usual brown color, her long straight hair was now cerulean blue. It was the same with her eyes. They changed from sapphire to emerald. Her outfit which was a pink halter top and white jeans, turned all black.

My jaw dropped to the floor. "S-sis? Is… that you?" I stuttered in absolute shock. She looked at me, a small unsure smile on her lips.

"Yeah, pretty much" she replied.

"I hope this changes your mind?"

I turned my head to see Danny staring at Jorgen who wasn't at all surprised at the sudden change. "Ghost-teens, huh?" he said, with fingers on his chin. "Very well, I shall overlook this one. That way, I can go back to my muscular bath!" he boomed loudly before disappearing.

I blinked. Twice. Thrice. Now, I understood everything except maybe one tiny little detail: How?

And I was going to find out. However, before I could do just that…

"My, isn't this a lovely party?"

---

Tiara P.O.V.

I breathed in relief when the huge… well, fairy disappeared. I looked at Timmy whose eyes were wide. Whatever he was feeling must be equal to mine. Who knew we both had secrets to hide. I'm still quite unsure of this whole fairy godparent thing but from what happened earlier, it seems that Timmy wasn't allowed to tell anyone about them or he would lose them. I sighed. This silence was a little unnerving. It's just about time for someone to speak up. I guess I'll-

"My, isn't this a lovely party?"

I gasped in surprise. _Him!_ What is he doing here?!

"Plasmius" Danny scowled beside me, instantly moving in front of me with eyes glowing dangerously as Vlad Plasmius phased through the wall.

"Tut, tut, Daniel. Why must you continue to look at me that way?" Vlad replied, smiling.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that question?" was Danny's fierce reply. His fists clenched and began to glow green.

I looked at Timmy and his godparents who were staring at Plasmius.

"Hey, you're that ghost we saw that other night!" one of the fairies, the green-haired whose name I believe is Cosmo, exclaimed, surprisingly calm and cheerful.

"Cosmo, not now. We have to get out of here!" said the other one, Wanda. Now, she looked like the responsible one. Because she was definitely right!

"Good call. We need to-"

"Leaving so soon?" Plamius interrupted me, composed as ever. I shot him a filthy look.

"What do you want?" Danny spat.

"I see that there's no reasoning with you two. Very well then, I shall get right to the point." He turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "Do you really think I'm going to pass by powers like that?"

My eyes widened. I should have known! I instinctively moved towards my brother but before I could do so, a pink blast was fired, knocking me off my feet.

---

Normal P.O.V.

"Tiara!" Danny exclaimed, looking back. He glared back at Plasmius and fired a blast which was evaded. Danny then floated and aimed a punch towards the ghost billionaire.

Meanwhile,

"Sis!" Timmy exclaimed, immediately rushing towards her with his godparents at his tail.

"I'm fine" Tiara said, getting up and massaging her head. Her eyes glowed in anger, staring at Vlad fighting her boy friend. How she longed to beat the crap out of him. But she knew what she had to do. She got up. "It's time to leave" she said.

"What? But what about-"

"I said, we're leaving!" she repeated, more forceful. "If we don't leave now, your godparents are going to be in danger!"

"Now that's where you're wrong" a voice spoke up.

Tiara spun around instinctively and gasped. "Skulker!"

"You didn't think Vlad'd come without reinforcements, did you?" the ghost hunter said, smiling. He raised his arm and readied a laser.

Now, Tiara had no choice to fight and hopefully, be able to maintain her form and control her powers.


	16. Fighting plus Trouble

Without pausing for a breath, Tiara floated up and fired a ghost ray at Skulker who dodged it. He raised his hand and blasted her back. The brunette went intangible and it went through her.

"So, you've gotten better" the ghost hunter remarked, firing two missiles. Tiara avoided one but not the second. She was forced back to the wall due to the blast. "Or maybe I spoke too soon…" he added.

Tiara groaned. She glared at him as she flew back up. "Or maybe you should just keep your mouth shut!" she snapped and shot another ray. Skulker pressed a button and a force field surrounded him.

"Nice try" he sneered. Tiara scowled.

---

Timmy stared. He knew he had to move but he couldn't help it. Looking at his sister and, as much as he hated to admit it, Danny fight ghosts was amazing! _They_ were amazing! Ghost teens… that's why Jorgen had called them. Then, an exciting thought filled his head: _Could there be a ghost kid?_

"Timmy, this is dangerous" Wanda's voice spoke, worried. "We have to get out of here, right Cosmo? Cosmo?" She turned to the green-haired fairy who was eating popcorn while watching the fight.

Wanda eye's twitched in irritation and she hit him on the head. "Cosmo, we're supposed to be helping Timmy get to safety!"

"But… but they were just getting to the good part!" the male fairy godparent whined.

"Cosmo!"

"Okay, okay, don't hit me!"

"Timmy, let's-"

"Wanda, Cosmo" the 10-year-old said suddenly. "I wish… I wish I was a half ghost!"

---

Timmy P.O.V.

"_What_?!" Wanda practically screamed at me when I told her what I wanted.

I knew she was gonna do that. But hello, how could I pass up a chance like this?

"You heard me" I said, looking up eagerly. "I wanna be half-ghost!"

"But Timmy, that's-"

"A great idea!" Cosmo cut in. I grinned, I knew I could always count on him for things like this.

"So will you do it now?" I questioned excitedly.

Wanda sighed. "Oh boy…"

---

Normal P.O.V.

Back on the teens' side. Neither of them were having much luck. Danny was getting his butt kicked while Tiara was still too inexperienced to beat Skulker.

They both exclaimed as they slammed into each other's backs.

"You okay?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Great" they said together sulkily.

"Tut, tut. What has happened? Four months we have been separated from each other and you've gotten this weak?" Vlad said, approaching the teens with Skulker right behind him. "And you do not seem to be getting much better, Miss Turner" he sneered at Tiara. "I warned you, didn't I? I told you, you should have stayed with me."

Tiara glared at him. "As if" she spat. "Staying with someone as obnoxious, conceited and psychopathic like you? I'd die of repulsion."

"My, that hurts, Tiara. Is that some way to thank me?"

"Don't even start, Plamius. You almost let me kill Danny!"

"Oh yes, I remember, such a shame…"

"Hey!" Danny said indignantly.

"Haven't we had enough catching up? Let's get on with this" Skulker said impatiently.

"Alright, alright" Vlad sighed before he floated up. "I'll let you handle them both. I still have unfinished business to take care of in my lab. After you're done with them, find that little boy and bring his fairies to me." Without another word, he disappeared.

Tiara and Danny stood up together, eyes narrowing.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you near my brother!" Tiara immediately asserted.

"Try and stop me. But all your efforts are pointless, whelps" the ghost hunter responded.

"I knew he was gonna insert that sooner or later" Danny whispered to Tiara.

"Mr. Plamius has been upgrading all my systems" Skulker boasted proudly.

"Oh, really?" Danny said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Including the one concerning, oh I don't know, a purple-backed gorilla?"

Skulker flushed. "Well… I need more time to finish it, even with Mr. Plasmius' technology …" he mumbled.

"Yeah, right" the black-haired boy replied.

"Could be that, or you're just too dumb" Tiara muttered.

"I heard that" Skulker growled. "It's a very complicated system, you know!"

"Right. Sure, whatever."

"It's true!"

"Of course it is, we believe you, right, Danny?"

"Yeah. In the magical world of never-in-a-million-years."

Skulker scowled darkly. "Alright, enough of your insults! We'll see who'll laugh last after we're through!"

"Not if I can do anything about it!" a voice spoke.

Tiara and Danny twisted around. The brunette gasped. "What the-"

In front of them was a boy with snow-white hair and glowing blue eyes, wearing a white shirt and black pants, not to mention a small black hat. On his shirt was a pink and green logo composed to two Ts.

He made his hands glow blue. "Awesome!" he exclaimed in a voice Tiara knew oh so well.

"_Timmy_?" she blurted in shock. "No way, just _no_ way. Please_, please_ tell me that's not you."

"Uh… it's not! I mean, I'm not Timmy Turner, I'm" –he made his voice deep (or tried to anyway)– "Timmy Phantom!"

"How original" Danny muttered.

Tiara stared at his logo. "You two, come out and explain right now" she demanded.

Wanda and Cosmo appeared in front of her, grinning sheepishly.

"Before you say, or do, anything, let me just say, I warned him not to do it!" the green-haired fairy said immediately, making his wife glare at him.

Wanda scoffed. "Oh yeah right!"

"This is not happening" Tiara said. "Timmy, how could you?" she questioned her little brother.

"I wanted to help!" Timmy replied. "Besides, you guys were getting beat! You needed help!"

"Not _this_ way" his sister responded.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" Skulker cried out in frustration of being ignored. "I'm going to finish this right now!" He brought out his lasers and began shooting at the three and the fairies.

Danny rose up and clenched his fists, which glowed green. "Ti, I know you don't want to but you've got to take them out of here!"

Tiara wanted to protest immediately but Timmy voiced it first. "No way!" he opposed. "I wanna help!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Can you fly?"

Timmy blinked. "Uh…"

"Thought so."

Tiara sighed. "Timmy, you can't just wish yourself to have ghost powers and think you can be a ghost just like that."

Wanda opened her mouth to say 'I told you so.'

"Don't. Even. Say it" Timmy growled before she could utter a word.

The pink-haired fairy 'hmphed.'

"It's time to end this so I can go back to Mr. Plasmius and-" There was a sudden alarm that interrupted Skulker. "Oh, not now…" he groaned. "I thought I timed it so it won't disrupt me… again." His shoulders dropped as mechanical wings popped out from his backpack thingy. "You just wait, whelps. I'll be back" he said before he went intangible and flew out the ceiling.

"Why the heck was that?" Timmy wondered aloud. He looked at his sister to find his her piercing blue eyes on him. He gulped. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"You have no idea."


	17. Teaching Timmy

"Aw, come on, sis. Give me a break" Timmy pleaded but it didn't move his sister's stern look on him.

"You acted immaturely and irresponsibly. You may be ten but that is most certainly no excuse. You are going to reverse this wish this instance. Understand?"

Timmy winced. He didn't like this side of his sister. When she's angry, she's _really_ angry.

Tiara rounded on the ten-year-old's fairy godparents who gulped. "You two are going to undo it." They nodded without complaint. The brunette looked at her brother expectantly, her eyes unblinkingly severe.

"But-"

"Now."

"I wish I no longer had ghost powers!" Timmy said at once. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands to comply but it flopped down in less than a second.

"Uh-oh" Cosmo said.

"That can't possibly be good…" Tiara groaned.

"Our magic can't work against ghosts. Timmy's half-ghost now so it can't work against him" Wanda explained.

"So I'm really a ghost?" Timmy said, eyes shining. "That's so awe- I mean" he stopped, sensing his sister's gaze on him. "Uh…"

Tiara massaged her temples wearily. "We'll discuss more about this tomorrow. Bed time. No arguing."

Timmy nodded.

"Wait a minute" the elder Turner said, gazing at the younger up and down. "You're still a ghost, you have to change back into human."

"Oh, right."

Slight pause.

"Um, how do I do that again?"

His sister sighed again.

---

"So, how'd everything go?" Danny asked the moment his girlfriend left her brother's room. "You okay?"

"If by _okay_, you mean that I have to live with Timmy being a ghost until I can find a way to change him back to normal, then yes, I'm quite _okay_" she replied.

"What about his, er, the fairies?"

"They can't. They told me their magic won't work against ghosts and now, well… you know…" Tiara sighed. "I can't believe this is happening. Timmy wasn't supposed to get involved in this"

Danny placed an arm around her. "Hey, come on. It's going to be fine."

"I wish I could believe you but you heard what Plasmius said. He wants the fairies. We have to stop him."

"Yeah, I know" the black-haired boy said bitterly. "But why? What can he possibly do with them?"

"Knowing him, it can't be in any way good."

"Look, it's getting late. How about we talk after a night's rest?"

Tiara smiled at him. "That sounds like a _very_ good idea."

---

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! Sorry?! I entrust you with a job of grave importance and this is how you end up?!" Vlad said furiously.

Skulker tried to defend himself. "But it wasn't my fault! The alarm… it-"

"Enough!" Vlad interjected. "No matter what reason you create, it won't change this pathetic outcome."

The ghost hunter hung his head.

"But I'm a forgiving man, Skulker. I'll give you another chance" the billionaire continued. He smiled. "I've, of course, devised a plan B. But this time, I will give you… an assist."

---

The next morning…

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

The scream immediately woke Tiara and Danny, making them both jump from their beds. They hurriedly headed towards the source of the yell: Timmy's room.

"Timmy, are you alright? What happened?" Tiara questioned anxiously.

The brown-haired boy was running around the room, waving his arm. Or, at least, where his arm was _supposed_ to be.

"My arm! My arm! It's gone!!" he bawled.

Danny was in between exasperation and amusement while Tiara sighed.

"Timmy, what do you think you were thinking screaming at a time like this? You had us worried" his sister scolded resignedly.

"But… but… my arm…"

"You're a _ghost_. Ghosts can turn invisible. Since you don't have any control of your powers, stuff like this are bound to happen" Danny enlightened him, yawning.

"Oh" he replied. He grinned sheepishly, gazing at the two tired grumpy-looking teens. "Oops um… Breakfast anyone?"

---

The two blue-eyed teens left Timmy's room moments after.

"Mom and dad are probably out already" Tiara said then sighed. "Good thing too, I guess. Until we find a way to change him back, Timmy's going to have to learn to control his powers." She looked at Danny who nodded in understanding.

"Well, the saying is the more, the merrier, right?" he replied, doing his best to be cheerful.

Tiara smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Danny. First, Plamius arrives uninvited now this. Coming here was supposed to be a break for you. No ghost powers. But now, you have to give me and my brother lessons while finding out what Plasmius wants."

"Hey, it's no big deal" he said. "Well, not _that_ much of a big deal" he added when Tiara raised an eyebrow.

The brunette laughed a bit. "Come on, we better get breakfast."

---

A few hours later, Danny, Tiara, Timmy and his fairy godparents were in the Turner basement(I'm not sure if they have one so if not I'm giving them one).

Timmy was jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh, wow this is so cool! I'm gonna be ghost. What are you gonna teach me first?" he asked Danny. Sure, he still didn't accept him as his sister's boyfriend but he can accept him as a mentor of some sort. "Blasting ghost rays? Flying over buildings? Going intangible and invisible?"

Danny opened his mouth but Tiara spoke before he could. "First and foremost, _you_ are going to apologize to Danny for the way you've been acting. And secondly, he is _not_ teaching how to fight as a ghost but just how to control your powers. Do you understand?"

Timmy immediately argued, "That's not fair! I-"

"Have no more say in this" Tiara talked over him, a note of finality in her voice. Timmy went silent. It seemed his sister's temper still hadn't recovered from last night.

"Wow, if only I could do that" Wanda commented. "Then, you two wouldn't get into so much trouble." She stared accusingly at Cosmo who grinned.

As much as he hated to, Timmy had no other person to go to. He looked at Danny with pleading eyes. The black-haired took a step back, unsure if he should get involved.

"Um… well…"

"Oh no you don't Timmy Turner. You are not getting Danny involved in this" Tiara said sternly.

"Um, Ti, don't you think that you are being a tiny bit rough on-" Danny started.

"And don't _you_ get yourself involved in this either" the brunette asserted.

"Got it" the teen ghost replied immediately, not wanting to amplify her irritation. There was a moment of silence when Tiara sighed.

"I need to be alone for awhile. Danny, could you-"

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take care of things down here."

"Thanks." Tiara then walked up the stairs and closed the door behind her.

Silence…

"You better not think I owe for that" Timmy said.

"Don't worry, I don't" Danny replied. He sighed. "Look, you're angry at me, I get it. But right now, you need to control your powers. You can't walk around without knowing when you'll go intangible or invisible. We might as well start with the latter since it was your first problem, other than changing back and forth, I mean."

So, for the rest of the morning, the black-haired boy taught Timmy the best he could, occasionally wondering why Tiara took so long, while the fairies watched.

"Right. Let's review then. Make your whole body disappear" Danny said.

Timmy closed his eyes, concentrating. After a minute, he opened one eye. "Am I invisible now?"

The teen he was asking shook his head.

"Okay… how about… now?"

Another shook.

"Uh… now?"

Danny sighed. Where was Tiara? It's not that he minded teaching Timmy but it had been three hours. Where could she have gone?

"Break time" he said. _'Ti should be fine by now, where is she?'_ he thought. "I need to go up for awhile. Stay here and practice."

Timmy frowned but nodded.

"You two, watch him" Danny told Wanda and Cosmo who agreed… well, at least Wanda took it seriously.

The ghost teen went up the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, Ti, are you- Oh no."

The kitchen was a mess. And Tiara was nowhere to be found.

His eyes went green. "Plasmius."


	18. This Might Be A Little Boring

"Where is he?" Timmy complained impatiently. "He's been there for hours."

"Try three minutes, sport" Wanda corrected.

"Same difference. Who does he think he is? Making me wait like this?"

"Your sister's boyfriend" Cosmo answered.

Timmy glared at him.

"Now, that's not very nice, sweetie" Wanda said. "He's doing his best to teach you about your powers. You're supposed to be grateful. Your sister would never stand for that."

"But she's not here right now" the boy responded.

Danny arrived, looking serious. "You have no idea how right you are."

---

Timmy's mouth fell open. _'There's no way… my sister… she couldn't…'_ His mind went numb with shock.

"Timmy? Timmy, are you okay?" Wanda said, getting worried.

"We lost him!" Cosmo wailed loudly. "Timmy, why? Why?! You were so young! And buck-toothed!"

Danny glanced at him then at the pink-haired fairy. "Does he always get like that?" he asked.

Wanda nodded grimly. "You'll get used to it."

The halfa sighed and looked at Tiara's younger sibling. _'Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…'_ he thought. "Timmy?" he spoke.

The 10-year-old gazed at him. "You're lying" he accused, very much aware that he was wrong.

Danny shook his head. "I wish."

"Then, what are we still doing here?" Timmy demanded. "Let's go save her!"

"Hold it right there" the elder male stopped him. "_You're_ not going anymore. That's exactly what Plasmius wants to happen. _I'm_ going to go and rescue Tiara."

"What?! This is my sister we're talking about! You expect me to sit around and wait for you while she is somewhere in… in mortal peril?!"

"Yes" he replied. "To the sit around part, not the mortal peril" he added after a thought.

"Absolutely no way!"

"Your sister would want you to be safe and safe means staying here with your fairies, is that clear?"

"Why should I take orders from you?" Timmy retorted.

"You don't have a choice" Danny answered. Without waiting for a reply, he headed towards the window. "Going ghost!" he announced. Two blue rings materialized in his waist and he transformed to his ghost self.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game!" the brown-haired boy said. He closed his eyes. "Transform, transform, transform, transform" the occupants in the room heard him mutter.

The teen sighed and turned to the two godparents who were silent as they watched the two argue. "Keep him out of trouble" he told them and flew through the window.

Minutes past and finally Timmy spoke, "He's gone, isn't he?"


	19. Old Friends

"Thanks guys, I owe you" Danny said to his cellular phone.

"It's no problem Danny" a female voice answered.

"Yeah, you know you can always count on us" a male voice replied. "We'll be there in no time."

"Great, thanks again." Danny turned off his phone. _'That's one problem off my mind. Now, time to rescue Tiara.'_

---

A figure passed through dark hallways, as silent as she could in heels. Choosing her paths carefully, Tiara made her escape.

'_I should never have let myself get captured in the first place'_ she scolded herself. With one hand on the wall, she continued her way. _'No doubt Danny's coming. I have to meet up with him halfway or something'_ she thought. Then, her mind drifted on her younger brother. _'Maybe I was being a bit too hard on him. He's only a kid, after all.'_ She sighed. _'I just wished he wouldn't be involved in all this. I don't want to risk him getting hurt.'_ She paused, looking at two doors she might enter. She picked the one on her left and was met with a much darker corridor. _'No choice now…' _

Tiara focused her thoughts. Then, two blue rings appeared around her waist and within seconds, she was transformed into a ghost. Holding up her free hand, it began to glow blue.

'_At least I'm getting better'_ she thought, trying yet failing to humor herself. Another few minutes of walking, she found light at the end. Her eyes widened. _'Could that be…?'_

No, that was impossible. This was much too easy. She'd been travelling for quite some time, she should have met something, anything, by now. That only meant one thing.

"Alright, Plamius, I know you're watching" she said outloud.

The lights immediately brightened.

"You were always the smart one, Miss Turner."

Tiara spun around.

"But I guess, that just wasn't good enough" Vlad continued, smiling.

She glared at him. "Just what is it that you're trying to accomplish, Plamius?" she wanted to know. "You can't gain anything by keeping me here" she stated, even though she knew it was a lie.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure your sweet Daniel won't come and save you?"

'_He saw through me…' _She clenched her hands. "What you want is the fairies. Even if Danny does come for me, he's not going to bring my brother."

"My dear, don't you believe I already figured that out?" he replied. "I assume Daniel heading here at this moment, leaving your beloved brother unguarded."

Tiara's eyes widened. _'Of course! Idiot, why didn't I see that coming? It's a distraction. _I'm_ a distraction! How could I have let this possibility slip pass me?'_ she thought, furious at herself.

Vlad smiled, seeing her reaction. "A few minutes from now, I'm going to set out my newest little minions and capture him and his fairies. Such a delightful little pair. Would you like to meet them?"

---

Timmy paced around his room, grumbling to himself. "Who does that guy think he is? He can't just order me around like that!"

"Actually, he just did" Cosmo reminded him.

Timmy glared at the green-haired fairy who immediately silenced.

"Listen, sweetie, it's for the best" Wanda reasoned. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, right" the ten-year-old muttered. "Just he wait, I'll turn into a ghost." He closed his eyes.

After a pause…

"Is it happening?"

Wanda sighed. "No, I'm afraid not."

Timmy sighed as well. "It's not fair" he said.

"Life never is!" Cosmo bright voice rang.

Two glares found its way to his direction. He shut up.

"I can't take this anymore!" Timmy almost screamed. "I don't care what that guy says, I'm going too!" He stomped towards the door. However, before he could reach it, it opened.

"So, where is the little kid?" he heard a voice speak. The ten-year-old blinked. In front of him were two teens. The first was a dark-skinned male, wearing glasses and looked like a nerd. The second had short black hair and lavender eyes, wearing all black clothing.

"This must be him" Sam said, seeing Timmy staring at them.

"Hm… I imagined him a bit taller…" Tucker mused.

The brown-haired male finally overcame his shock. "Hey, who do you think you are barging into my room like this?" he wanted to know. At the same time, he found himself holding his fishbowl, his two fairy godparents already disguised as goldfishes.

"I imagined him to be more polite too…" Tucker added.

Timmy only blinked. "Huh?"

"Idiot, how do you expect him to trust us if you act like that?" Sam scolded her friend. Then, she smiled at the young Turner. "Hi, I'm Sam. This is Tucker. We're Danny's friends. He explained to us what happened. And we're here to help."

However, the moment Timmy heard the name of his sister's boyfriend, he crossed his arms. "I don't _need_ your help. No one asked you to come."

"On the contrary, kid" Tucker said. "Danny asked us to come. To keep you from doing anything stupid."

"What?! I _never_ do anything stupid!"

"Oh, yeah? What do you call leaving your safe secure room recklessly when you haven't learned to control your ghost powers and without even knowing where to go?" Sam retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy opened his mouth, paused then closed it. _'She has a point…'_


	20. New Enemies

Two females were walking side by side. One had raven-colored hair tied into a ponytail with pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt over a pair of dark green jeans and pink and white sneakers. The other one was also black-haired, shoulder-length but with lavender and magenta highlights. Her eyes were baby pink and she had on a black sleeveless turtle neck top, a pair of dark gray baggy pants and light gray-colored boots. They looked nothing more than your ordinary teenaged girls out on a shopping spree.

But things are never what they look to be.

They stopped in front of a house.

"Is this it?" the first spoke.

"I think so" was the second girl's response.

"Pathetic."

"Don't be so mean, Fiera."

"Sakura, shut up."

The pink-eyed female sighed as they entered the house.

"So, where's the little brat supposed to be?" Fiera questioned, taking in her surroundings, which was a simple living room.

"Master Vlad said his room's upstairs."

The two nodded at each other.

Fiera smiled. "Time to get this party started."

---

Danny and Tiara backed away slowly.

"Uh, this isn't what I expected my rescue to me…" the male ghost said.

"Trust me, Danny, me neither" his girlfriend replied.

In front of them was a ghost thrice their size. Undoubtedly, it was a cat. But not just any cat. It had two heads with three glowing red eyes per head and four tails swishing dangerously plus its fur was glowing bright green.

"Now, you didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?" Vlad Plasmius emerged from behind the hybrid.

"No" Tiara answered, throwing him the villain a dirty look.

"But there was nothing wrong with hoping" Danny added, a little apprehensive.

"Too bad then" Vlad sneered. "Go, attack!" he commanded.

The ghost cat lunged. The two teens separated.

"Well, enjoy yourselves children. I have some unfinished work to do back in my lab." The vampire-ish ghost waved. "Ta-ta for now!" He disappeared through a wall.

The six eyes of the two-headed monster glowed then fired red beams at them. Danny went up and flew in circles around the beast, shooting his ghost rays at it, while the creature slashed at him with its claws and shot more beams from its eyes. One of the beams hit the ghost boy in the chest, Danny fell to the ground.

Tiara went in front of him and fired a blue double-handed energy blast that struck the feline in the chest. It whirled, snarling, and shot two red eye-beams back. She managed to rebound it just in time with an energy shield.

Danny zoomed back up and gave the ghost cat a hard punch in the jaw, but before he could get out of reach, it slashed him across the arm with one of its vicious claws.

"Danny!" Tiara cried.

However, the black-haired teen came back with the strongest ectoplasmic blast he could muster. It hit the beast full force in the head, knocking it to the ground with a pitiful whine.

"Are you alright?" Tiara appeared beside him as he landed back on the ground.

"I'm fine" he assured her while keep a watchful gaze on the beast that had stopped moving.

"We have to get out here. Timmy might need our help" she said. "Plamius just sent out his newest goons to steal the fairies. He lured you out here so my brother would be left unprotected."

"Don't worry, he's not. I called up Sam and Tucker to make sure the kid stays put and stays safe."

"How did you know that Plamius would be after him?"

"I guessed" he answered, smiling. "I know my enemy, Ti."

Tiara smiled back. "That's good." Then, a concerned frown dawned on her features. "They'll be alright, won't they? Sam's not stupid. She'll have brought whatever's needed."

"I did tell her she could get whatever weapons she wanted from my house." Danny took hold of his girlfriend's waist. The two went intangible, phased through the wall and out of Vlad's mansion. "I just hope it's enough to hold whatever Plamius might throw at them until we get there."

---

"What was that?" Sam asked sharply.

"What was what?" The male occupants blinked in confusion.

The Goth rolled her eyes. "Boys" she muttered. "Tuck, stay here. I'm checking out what's going on downstairs."

"But Sam, what will you do if something is down there?"

"I can take care of myself" she replied. "And Danny told me I could use whatever gadget in his parent's weapons vault. I picked the specter deflector." She held up a silver belt then placed it around her waist.

"Hey, what come I didn't get one?"

Tucker wasn't graced with an answer. Sam had already gone out. He crossed his arms and huffed childishly, "Cheater."

"What's going on?" Timmy wanted to know. "Where is she going?"

"Downstairs."

"Why?"

"To check out something."

"Like what?"

"Ghosts."

"What? Why would ghosts come here?"

Tucker patted the ten-year-old's head. "Relax, will you, kid? We're here to protect you. With me on the job, there's ain't gonna be any problem."

Suddenly, Sam burst through the door, looking worried. "Tuck, we have a problem."

CRASH!!

The three were pushed back.

"This is him?" The speaker was a teenaged female ghost. Her shoulder-length white hair had neon green highlights and her eyes were emerald green with tiny hints of pink on them. Her outfit was composed of black one-sleeved top whose sleeve color was white and a black skirt over ankle-length white pants worn only on her left leg.

"No duh. Who are these other two clowns?" The other was also a teenaged female ghost with snow white hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a white top with the words 'Flame' over a pair of light pink jeans plus green and pink sneakers.

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed indignantly. "Who are you calling- Whoa!"

Sam had grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't be stupid" she hissed. "Those are the ones Danny was talking about. They're after something Timmy has that we can't know about!"

"What?!" Timmy practically yelled.

"What can't we know about?" Tucker asked.

"Never mind, we have to go!" Sam said urgently.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" the second one said, her hands glowing dark blue.

"It would just be easier to give them up, you know" the first pointed out. "I'm Sakura. This is Fiera. Master Vlad sent us here. I'd rather not let this get messy so why don't you follow what we say and no one will get hurt."

"So, hand them over" Fiera ordered.

"No way!" Timmy argued defiantly.

Fiera scoffed. "Kids" she muttered. "Oh well, more fun for me then." She floated up. Without warning, her white hair grew longer, it practically reached the floor. Then, the strands twisted around each other to make tendrils.

"It always has to be the hard way" Sakura sighed. She, too, floated up. With a raise of her hand, pink cherry blossom petals started to appear around her.

Tucker gulped. "Oh boy, we're in deep deep trouble."


	21. Captured

"Come on, faster!" Sam urged her two male companions. Earlier, the Goth had unleashed a smokescreen so they could make their escape. They were now entering a park.

"We need to contact Danny" she said as they stopped to catch their breath. Tucker leaned a hand on a tree while Timmy sat down, panting. "He'll have rescued Tiara by now and must be heading back here."

"So, my sis is going to be okay?" Timmy asked.

"She'll be fine" Tucker assured the small kid. "No problem."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "That's what you said earlier and now look what happened" he retorted.

"I… that…" Tucker blinked. "Just a slight miscalculation, that's all. How was I supposed to know that a pair of girls-"

"Were about to kiss your ass?"

The three looked up.

"Did you honestly think you could outrun us?" Fiera said. "You're humans, we're ghosts. Do the math, brainiacs."

"You should just really surrender" Sakura told them, appearing beside her partner. "It's much easier. So," Her gaze landed on the goldfishes swimming in the fishbowl Timmy was holding. "Those are the ones Master Vlad wants, right?"

"This is the last time I'm asking" Fiera warned, her hair tendrils rose. "Hand them over."

From her backpack, Sam brought out two silver gun-like objects and tossed one to Tucker.

"We're not giving up without a fight!" the black-haired girl declared and fired a bright yellow energy beam at them.

"Yeah! What she said!" Tucker yelled and blasted them as well.

Meanwhile, Timmy had ducked and covered.

"Timmy, we should help those two" Wanda spoke to him softly.

"How?" he whispered back. "Your magic is useless against ghosts, remember? And they're not allowed to see you or I'll lose you forever."

"Ooh, look at the pretty colors…" Cosmo drooled.

"Cosmo! This isn't the time to space out like that!" his wife scolded.

"Hey, cool, the other ghost disappeared!" he exclaimed.

"Cos- wait a minute, what?"

Timmy and Wanda looked back at the fight. Sam and Tucker were holding off the dark blue-eyed ghost teen, who was now shooting purple energy blasts from the tips of her tendrils, but the other one was no where to be seen.

"Looking for me?"

Timmy yelped in surprised and spun around. Sakura turned visible and approached. "Listen, be a good little boy and give me that fishbowl. Master Vlad will be angry if he doesn't get what he wants."

However, the 10-year-old only held the object tighter. "No way! They're my fairy godparents! You can't take them away!"

She sighed and raised her hand. But before she could do anything, a blue ray struck her from the side.

"Stay away from my brother!" Tiara snapped.

"Sis! You're here!"

She landed next to Timmy and bent down. "Yeah, good to see you too. You okay?"

He nodded.

"Good." She got into a fighting stance as the other female stood back up.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Her eyes glowed as she raised both of her hands and at once, hundreds of cherry blossom petals materialized around her.

"Go! Petal Rush!" she commanded. Suddenly, the pink petals zoomed towards the Turner siblings.

Tiara felt one grazed her arm. "Those things are sharp…" she mused and conjured up a ghost shield.

---

In the meantime, Danny had come to his bestfriends' aid.

"You guys alright?" he asked, throwing ectoplasmic blasts at the other ghost who continued her purple-beamed attacks.

"Fine."

"Great."

They too fired their guns at the female ghost.

Fiera's eyes glowed. "I'm not about to lose against scum like you!"

"Hey, watch it with the name-calling!" Tucker said indignantly.

She smirked. "Or what?"

"Or this!" Danny had gotten behind her and was raising the Fenton thermos. He opened the cylindrical object and a bright blue beam shot out of it onto her. However, the shaft of light only went through her stomach.

Danny's jaw dropped. "What? Why didn't it work?!"

Fiera turned around and said cockily, "Do you really think that little toy can stop someone like me?"

"But why?" Tucker wanted to know.

Sam's eyes widened with realization. "Because she's not a pure ghost, she's a halfa like Danny!"

Fiera smirked again. "Smart girl. Now, time for a little payback!"

---

"Timmy, listen to me" Tiara said to his younger brother, still holding off the petal attacks. "You need to get out of here. It's too dangerous."

The 10-year-old stared at his sister, at his fairly godparents then back at his sister. With a determined gaze, he said, "No. I won't."

The teen removed her eyes from the enemy and moved it to the kid behind her. "What?"

"I'm through running away! I want to fight too!"

"Tim, please understand. You can't control your powers yet. It's much too ear-" she stopped; her ghost shield couldn't last any longer. It vanished.

Sakura took the chance to strengthen her attack. Tiara pushed her brother toward the bushes and floated up. Evading the razor-sharp petals, she fired her ghost beams.

"I can't just sit here and hide" Timmy muttered to the fairies who appeared beside him. "There has to be some way I can help them."

"Maybe I can be of assistance" a sly voice spoke from behind.

For the second time that day, the young Turner jumped in surprise as he whirled around, only to be met with glowing red eyes.

"Aaah!" he screamed, backing away.

Of course, Tiara and Danny heard him and turned to his direction. With their attention diverted, both females under Vlad's command shot ghost rays at them, purple for Fiera and pink for Sakura. They slammed to the grassy ground.

Using her hair tendrils, Feira trapped Sam and Tucker, creating something like a cage. Vlad wasted no time and appeared at Danny's and Tiara's side and placed something around their wrists.

"Hey-!"

"What the-!"

There was a second when both blue-eyed teens were suddenly shocked by a wave of electricity then light rings formed on their waists and they reverted back to their original form, as humans. They both gasped and stared at the strange white device around their hands.

"Do you like my new invention?" Vlad asked, standing before them. "I've been working on it for quite awhile. They strip any half-ghost of their powers. That won't work, Miss Turner" he added, seeing Tiara trying to pry it off. "Only a ghost can remove it. And seeing as you two are longer ghosts, you can't take them off." He smiled. "Isn't it just stimulating?"

Tiara glared at him.

The ghost billionaire turned to the direction of the brown-haired kid looking at him. "Now, child, you're out of options. Your fairies," His smile widened. "Are mine."


	22. Agreement and Uncertainty

"How was that?" Sakura inquired. She and Fiera, in human form, stood before Vlad Masters.

"Very good" he replied, smiling.

"My sister and I did what you asked" Fiera said. "Now, keep your end of the bargain!"

The ghost billionaire smirked. "Patience, my dear girl. Only when I can harness the powers of the fairies, I'll set you both free. Understood?"

They both kneeled on one knee. "Understood."

---

Tucker tugged on Danny's wristband-like device while Sam pulled on Tiara's. Timmy watched the struggling teenagers who were obviously failing.

"Stupid… thing… won't… budge!" Tucker gave one extra hard pull then fell on his back. Sitting up, he shook his head. "Sorry Danny, I can't do anything about it."

"Neither can I" Sam added, taking her hands off Tiara's. "It's just stuck."

Tiara sighed as she gazed upon the object. "With this on, Danny and I can't go ghost. We're going to have to use another way to escape and find Timmy's fa-" she stopped in midsentence. Letting out an apologetic smile, she said to Sam and Tucker, "Sorry guys. I can't risk telling you two about it."

The Goth nodded. "It's understood. Danny told us this little guy-" she indicated Timmy. "-might lose whatever it is if any human knows about it."

"Yeah, we understand…" Tucker's voice trailed.

"You want to know, don't you?" Danny asked in a witty tone.

"Oh please please please with whip cream and a cherry on top?" He tried using puppy dog pout.

"Tuck!" Sam scolded. "We've got more important things to deal with right now!"

The dark-skinned teen sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine" he grumbled.

"We need to get out of here" Danny said. His eyes roamed around the room they were in. It wasn't much; just a few machines here and there. They were inside a circular cage. However, instead of metal bars, they were fenced behind lasers, which would electrocute them if they came in close contact. On top of their heads, was a black-colored machine where the lasers seemed to be coming from.

"But how?" Tucker asked, skeptical.

"You know what I don't understand," Sam began suddenly, her fingers on her chin. "Why two perfectly capable and independent females such as those two girls would work for someone like Vlad Plamius. Why?"

"Probably the same reason I had."

Everyone looked at Tiara's direction as she spoke.

"They were brainwashed by him."

_Flashback_

_Tiara took a step backward, her eyes wide at the scene before her. A person was floating, yes _floating_ above the ground. He had black hair shaped like two horns, red eyes, bluish-colored skin and was wearing a white suit. Behind him was the opened ghost portal. However, unlike its usual green color, the vortex was blackish purple. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded. "Where's Mr. Masters? What did you do to him?"_

_He smirked. "Mr. Masters, you say? Why, Miss Turner, I'm surprised you don't recognize me."_

"_Wh… what?"_

"_That's right, Tiara. I am a ghost. And soon, you will be one too."_

_This time, the brunette took several steps backward, shaking her head. "You're… you're insane… This whole thing is insane!"_

"_Insane, you say?" He disappeared and reappeared behind her. "My dear, let me tell you, I am very much sane."_

_But before the female could turn around, a force pushed her. Forward and forward she went until she felt herself plunge into the seemingly never-ending waves of ectoplasm. He had shoved her through the portal. _

_A wave of power surged throughout her body…_

_Tiara gasped, sitting up. Her eyes met with red ones. _

"_What… what the…?"_

"_Welcome to my world, Miss Turner."_

_Looking to her right, she saw herself in the mirror. But no… it couldn't be her. Because the person in the mirror was a…_

"_Ghost…" she whispered._

_Vlad reverted to his human form. "That's right. You're a ghost now, a half-one but nevertheless a ghost."_

_She stared at him. "But why? What do you want from me?"_

_The white-haired man walked towards her and locked onto her gaze. "I need you, Tiara. I need you very much."_

_The teen stood up. She couldn't understand why. But she found herself nodding. "I understand, Mr. Masters. I am… at your command."_

_End of flashback_

"And that was that" Tiara said. "I don't know how or why, but he just said those words to me and I couldn't help myself but to…"

"Obey" Danny finished for her. "However, those days are over, aren't they?"

Tiara smiled. "Yes. They are. And they're never coming back."

"Then that's it!" Sam exclaimed, knocking a close fist unto her open palm. "That's what we need to work on. If we were able to take Tiara away from Plamius' control then we can do the same for those two girls as well!"

"Hey, that's not actually a bad plan" Danny consented. "It might just work."

"But we should to get out of here first" Tiara said.

"And for that to happen, we're going to need a ghost's help" Tucker added.

They heard a cough. Blinking, the four teenagers looked down and saw the 10-year-old boy they've been ignoring the whole time.

"What are you guys talking about?" Timmy wanted to know. "_I'm_ a ghost!"

"What?"

"You are?"

"Absolutely not." Tiara crossed her arms after Sam and Tucker expressed their shock. Danny just scratched his head. "_We're_ going to find a way out of here and _we're_ going to rescue them" the brown-haired girl continued sternly. "_You're_ not coming with us."

"No way! They're my godpa- fishes!" He immediately corrected himself before continuing to argue, "I want to rescue them!"

"You haven't gained control of your powers yet!"

"I can do this! Why won't you believe in me?!"

Tiara stopped, staring at the determination in her brother's eyes.

"I wanted my ghost powers because I thought it could help you! But even since I got them, you've been doing everything you could just so that I won't be able to use them! You let me learn how to control but why bother? Because, in the end, you won't allow me to make use to them! Why won't you let me?!"

Sighing, the female Turner bent down until her eyes leveled with her young sibling. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm hard on you. I know how difficult all this must be for you to take. I mean, we've been separated for five years and it's only been a few days since I got back and we were finally reunited. I know we haven't had any time to spend together and I'm sorry. But, Timmy, you're my brother, my only brother. I love you very much. These powers are a great responsibility and can become a burden. I don't care what it takes; I'm not going to let you get hurt. Do you understand?"

"I just want to help…"

Tiara smiled. "I know you do but-"

Danny stepped up. "Ti" he cut in, making her turn to his direction. "It's okay. Just let him do it."

"What? Danny-"

"He's the only hope we've got right now. Just let him try to transform. If he can't do it, then he can't. We'll find another way to escape."

Timmy stared at the black-haired halfa, unable to believe his words. _'He's helping me?'_ he thought. _'He's actually convincing sis to let me use my powers? Maybe… just maybe I was wrong about him…'_

"Even if it doesn't work," Sam began. "At least, we tried, didn't we? What's the worst that could happen?"

"So then, how about it?" Danny asked.

Tiara stood up and sighed. Letting out a smile, she answered, "Alright."

---

Sakura placed a hand on her chest as she leaned on the wall. Beside her was a door that stood a little bit ajar. _'They're lucky…'_ she thought.

Just a few moments earlier, she was told to come here to check on the captives, only to eavesdrop on their conversation, specifically Tiara's little testimonial.

'_Is this really right?'_ she wanted to know_. 'What Fiera and I are doing. It's obvious Vlad is the bad guy here, yet we're doing everything we can to help him. But we're doing it for ourselves. So we can be free again and everything will go back to the way it used to.'_ She stared at her hands. _'But, I can't help thinking, is it fine that we'll gain what we want this way? Hurting others in the process? Is it really… okay?'_

"Sakura, there you are."

Her sister's voice brought the pink-eyed girl out of her reverie.

"Oh, it's you, Fiera."

Fiera raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine but…"

"But?"

"I… is what we're doing really right? I mean-"

Fiera sighed exasperatedly. "Sakura, not this again."

"But-"

"No, you listen to me." Fiera placed both of her hand on the other female's shoulders. "Just a little longer, alright? Just wait a little longer then we'll get out of this hellhole and go back home. We'll be free again and return to being normal teenagers. Who cares about those people? They're no one to us. Everyone is no one to us. Every since mom and dad died, it's been just you and me. And once Vlad gets what he wants, it'll go back to being that way. We'll become human again, understand?"

Sakura met her sibling's brown eyes. For a long moment, they just stared at each other before Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Did something happen to those idiots over there? Hear anything useful?"

At first, she hesitated then nodded subtly. "… I… heard that the little kid is actually a half-ghost too."

Fiera narrowed her eyes. "That brat could ruin everything we've been working for. In that case, we need to go tell Vlad. Come on." She motioned to Sakura and the two headed out together.


	23. Uh oh

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T DO IT?!" Vlad yelled, staring furiously at the two winged creatures trapped in a transparent box in front of them.

Wanda crossed her arms. "We have no reason to fulfill your wishes, you're not our godchild."

The half-ghost man slammed his fists on the table, seething.

"Unless of course," the green-haired fairy began. "If you _were_ Timmy, then we'd have no _choice_ but to-"

His wife placed a hand over his mouth. "Cosmo, you idiot!"

"What? It's not like he _can_ be Timmy!"

"On the contrary," Vlad replied, suddenly smiling. "I very much believe that I can be your beloved little godchild."

Then, the doors to his laboratory opened and two girls came in.

"What?" he snapped at them. "I'm in the middle of something here!"

'_Ungrateful bastard'_ Fiera thought. Nonetheless, she bowed to him, in union with the other female.

"We have something that you might what to know" Sakura said.

"Then spit it out, you useless brat!" he demanded.

Fiera's hands clenched behind her back. _'How dare he talk to my sister like that…'_

"We learned that there still is a ghost among the captives" Sakura answered, still polite. "The little one named Timmy."

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged worried looks. Yes, even _Cosmo_ was worried.

"Hm…" Vlad mused, placing his fingers together. "Well, isn't that interesting? That child can also transform." He smiled. "This is what I want you to do."

---

Letting out a smile, Tiara answered, "Alright."

Timmy blinked. "Wait a minute," he started. "That's _it_?"

"What's it?" his sister responded, a little puzzled.

"_That_ was it?" he said incredulously. "All you needed was one word from _him_ and you'd let me use my _powers_?"

Tiara tilted her head. "Well, of course" she answered. "Danny was the one that trained you, right? He should know when you're ready." She smiled.

"But… but…" Timmy stammered.

"Is something wrong?"

"Didn't you want to use your ghost powers?" Sam questioned.

He sighed. "Never mind…"

"But how did he get those powers in the first place?" Tucker wanted to know.

Danny and Tiara looked at each other.

"I'm not telling!" Timmy replied, sticking out his tongue.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the dark-skinned boy responded indignantly.

Tiara laughed. "We'll talk about it later" she told him before turning to her brother. "Are you ready then?"

Timmy nodded.

"Alright, close your eyes and concentrate" Danny instructed. "If you do it right, the light rings should form around your waist and you'll become a ghost."

The male Turner nodded and shut his eyes.

"We're doomed" Tucker muttered hopelessly. "Our fate in is the hands of a ten-year-old kid who doesn't know how to control his own powers!"

Sam elbowed him.

"OW!"

"Tucker!" both Tiara and Danny scolded. "Keep quiet!"

He crossed his arms but nonetheless, went silent.

"Now, Timmy" Tiara said, bending down. "You can do it."

'_I can do it… I can do it…'_ the young male thought. A moment after, two blue rings encircled his waist. His hair turned white, his eyes glowed and his clothes changed color; white shirt and black pants. He opened his eyes.

Tiara placed her arms around him. "You did it!"

"I… did?" He stared at himself. "I did! I did it!"

"I knew he could do it!" Tucker rejoiced. Sam glared at him. "… What?"

"That was good" Danny commented. "Now, concentrate your energy on your hands and fire at that lock." He pointed his finger upwards.

Forgetting that he was supposed to hate the black-haired boy, Timmy nodded and obeyed his orders. At once, his hands glowed blue and he fired an ectoplasmic blast at the lock. The cage dispersed.

"COOL!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, cool. We have to work fast. Turn those beams to these things on our wrists and-"

"Hold it!" a voice interrupted. Fiera hovered above them. "You think we're going to let you get away that easily?!" she demanded.

"Um, yes?" Tucker replied timidly.

"Not a chance!"

Sakura materialized beside her, also in her ghost form though she remained silent. Both female raised their hands and shot out ghost rays.

Tiara immediately grabbed her brother and brought him out of the way. However, Timmy wriggled out of her grasp and moved forward.

"Timmy, come back here!"

"I'm going to fight!" he exclaimed, both of his hands gleaming with sapphire-colored ectoplasm. "Take this and that!" He fired two shots.

Sakura merely sidestepped while Fiera stopped it with one of her own.

"That all you got, brat?" the dark blue-eyed female sneered.

Timmy raised his hands again but this time, nothing came out. "Uh-oh."

"That would be probably be a yes" Tucker commented. Danny glared at him before pushing him towards Sam who was hiding behind a large machine.

"You guys stay here and think of a plan to get our butts out of here" he told them. "Ti and I will distract those two."

"Got it."

"No problem."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the dark-skinned boy's comment and looked at the Goth. "Sam, I'm counting on you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" However, Tucker wasn't graced with an answer as the black-haired male left to join Tiara who was busy arguing with Timmy.

"I said hide!"

"No, I can fight!"

"It's too dangerous for you!"

"But I'm the only one with ghost powers!"

"You don't even know how to use them!"

"Yes I do!"

"Barely!"

"But-"

"GET DOWN!" Danny pushed the Turner siblings away as a ghost beam was fired in their direction. They too hid behind one of Vlad's equipments.

Danny stared at the two. "Listen, both of you. Your argument is getting way out of hand and we're running out of time. Here's the thing, I'll go and divert their attention for as long as I can while you find a way to remove these wristbands thing, alright?"

Both brunettes nodded.

"Good." The blue-eyed male left.

Timmy blinked. "Is that why you like him so much?" he asked his sister.

Tiara smiled. "I love him for a lot more things, sweetheart" she replied. She showed him the white device restricting her use of her ghost powers. "Now, concentrate a small amount of energy on your finger and try to hit this thing."

"But what if I might hit your arm by accident?"

The brown-haired female smiled at him. "You won't" she responded, her voice soft yet firm.

Timmy looked up to her. "Thanks."

---

"Had enough yet?" Fiera said, her hair tendrils beside her, ready to shoot out beams.

Danny got up from his position, rubbing his head. "Honestly, yes but I don't exactly think I have a choice, do I?" he replied.

Fiera smirked. "Got that right." She fired at him.

The black-haired boy ran to avoid her blasts, only to face another problem.

"Sorry but I can't let you get away" Sakura said. She snapped her fingers then razor sharp petals appeared out of nowhere and attacked.

"Oh boy." Danny stepped back. But right that moment, a ghost shield materialized around him.

"Are you okay?" Tiara, in ghost form, asked.

The male teen grinned. "I've felt better."

Tiara smiled. She touched the device on his wrist. At once, it was neutralized.

Danny grinned again. "Thanks. I'M GOING GHOST!" After transforming, he and Tiara floated up, meeting with the other half-ghosts.

"Finally, an even match" he said.

Fiera smirked. "We'll just see about that."

Timmy watched the four teens clash for awhile before silently leaving the room. _'Now to find Cosmo and Wanda…'_

The brown-haired boy walked through the corridors. "Let's see, if I were a madly insane vampire ghost-man," he muttered. "Where would I hide…?" He stopped, finding himself in front of a metallic door. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. He moved backwards.

"Okay, intangibility" he said. "I can do that." He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. However, a voice interrupted his concentration.

"Dear child, you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

Jumping, he looked up.

Vlad Plamius grinned down at him. "I've been expecting you."


	24. Tiara Steps Up

Sakura and Fiera were slammed into the wall; both had a few bruises and cuts on their faces. The latter immediately got back up, her eyes glowing in frustration.

Danny and Tiara approached them; their hands radiating with ectoplasm. The two, also, were not without wounds.

"Had enough yet?" Danny said, despite his panting.

Fiera narrowed her eyes. "No." She commanded two of her hair tendrils to attack. He blocked it with a ghost shield and countered with an ectoplasmic blast.

As the two clashed, Tiara slowly went over to Sakura who had stood up and was looking at her sister, one of her hands on the wall. The brunette noticed it clench.

"Are you going to fight as well?" Tiara asked.

She jumped a little, surprised at the sudden question. Seeing the female Turner, she moved back and readied for an attack.

However, Tiara shook her head as the glow on her hands vanished. "No, I won't fight you if you don't want to."

"Whoever said I didn't want to fight?!" she retorted defiantly.

"No one. I can see it in your eyes."

Sakura was taken aback. _'She… noticed?' _she thought disbelievingly.

"Your attacks earlier were made hesitantly. If you had been more serious, I'd be more injured, like Danny is now. I'm not as skilled as him because I'm newer to my powers. Your powers are different from ours and you could do real damage to me but you didn't. That's why," Tiara said. "I don't believe you want to fight."

"…"

"And I'd like to know, is there something that I can help you with?"

Sakura blinked. "W-what?" she stammered. "Why would you want to help me?"

Tiara smiled and looked at the two half-ghosts fighting. "That girl over there, she's someone important to you, isn't she?"

"She's my older sister."

"I see."

"But why do you care?!"

Tiara turned back to her. "Because I have a sibling of my own. Timmy is very important to me. You should know how that feels like. And right now, he's out there looking for his godparents. That's why it's crucial for you to let us pass through. We need to know what Plamius is planning to do with the fairies. And… I want to know if my little brother is safe."

"But if you wanted to _keep_ him safe, then why did you let him go in the first place?" Sakura wanted to know. "You said he's very important to you, why did you allow him to go someplace where you know there's a big chance he'll get hurt?"

"Because it's the only way for him to learn."

"What does that mean?"

"Timmy is the youngest among us. He feels inferior, rather worthless and as if all he could do is get in the way. And because he doesn't want to be a nuisance, he tries his best and does anything to help out. I know and I understand his feelings, because I used to feel that way when I first received my ghost powers. Danny wouldn't allow me to get anywhere near a fight because of the fear for my safety. But like Danny, I finally realized that I can't protect my brother forever and that I won't always be there for him. He has to learn to be strong on his own. Even if it means he'll get hurt on the way. S0, I allowed him to make his own choices and act as how he sees is fit." Tiara smiled. "But our cases are a little different."

"What?"

"I'm the older sibling. However, you are the younger one. You are one being restricted by your sister. She is protective of you and she makes the choices for you."

"But everything Fiera does is for my sake! When we were little, our parents died in an accident. We were left alone with no one to take care of us. Everyone whom we thought was our friend turned their backs on us. It was always her who took care of me! It was always her that made sure we were always together! She's my only family right now! All she wants is for everything to go back the way it used to be, before that Vlad turned us into ghosts!"

Tiara was quiet for a moment. "… So he transformed you into ghosts as well…"

'_As well?'_ Sakura thought. _'Could it be that she too…?'_

"Listen, it's not too late" the female Turner continued. "You can still change."

"But, I still don't understand. Why would you help me? I'm your enemy."

Tiara smiled. "Not if you don't want to be. Look, we, Danny and I, we can help you and your sister. All you have to do is turn your back on Plamius."

"I… I don't know, it's just-"

However, their conversation was interrupted when ray was suddenly shot; throwing Tiara on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?!" Fiera demanded, her eyes furious.

"Ti, are you okay?" Danny asked, landing beside his girlfriend.

Tiara sat up, massaging her head. "More or less" she answered.

"How'd it go? Were you able to convince her to join our side?" he inquired softly, extending a hand.

She took it and replied, "I think I made her think twice about it. But that's all I was able to do before I got hit. I'm afraid it's all up to her now to decide what she's about to do next."

"Well, it's better than nothing, I guess."

She smiled at him then her eyes widened. "Danny, watch out!"

The male halfa turned around, only to see an attacking Fiera aiming a kick at him. Immediately, he covered Tiara and braced for impact. However, another blast was shot, knocking the dark blue-eyed female on the ground.

"Fiera!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry, but we had it standing around." Sam appeared, holding a silver ghost gun. Tucker was beside her, clutching another.

"We found them in a closet over there and couldn't help ourselves" the dark-skinned boy said.

Danny and Tiara smiled. "Nice timing" they chorused.

Fiera glared at them. "Bothersome humans" she spat.

"Newsflash, in case you've forgotten, you're a human too!" Sam countered.

However, Fiera ignored her. "I'll show you what happens when you mess with me" she hissed. She raised a hand and discharged a ghost beam.

Tiara appeared behind the two, took their arms in each of her hands and went intangible. The beam went straight through them.

"Hey, you're getting good at this ghost thing, Ti" Sam remarked.

"Thanks, I had a pretty decent teacher" she replied, smiling.

"Decent?" Danny said, indignant. "A little harsh, don't you think so?"

Tiara and Sam looked at each other, smiled and shook her heads together. "Nope" they responded simultaneously.

The male sighed. "Girls" he muttered. "Why can't you just-"

"Enough talking!" Fiera interrupted. "This stupid fight is getting on my nerves! I'm ending this now!" She floated up, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Danny stepped forward. "Sam, Tuck, find a way out of here. Use those weapons to protect yourselves. We'll take care of things here."

They both nodded and left the room.

"Ti, let's-"

However, the female Turner placed a hand on his arm and shook her head.

Blinking, her boyfriend looked at her confusedly. "Ti, what's up?"

"Just wait" was her response.

Just as Fiera ordered her hair tendrils to attack, a figure appeared in front of the couple.

Fiera stopped. "What the- _Sakura_?"

Sakura closed her eyes and she reverted into her original form, a human.

"What do you think you're doing?!" her elder sister demanded. "Go back into being a ghost, now!"

Instead, Sakura raised her now soft pink-colored eyes at the older sibling. "No, Fiera. This is enough. _I've_ had enough. This thing, this whole thing is just plain wrong!"

Fiera gaped at her. "You cannot be serious about this! Just what did that girl say to you?!"

"I told her the truth" Tiara responded. "Plamius isn't going to turn you guys back into human, don't you realize that? He's lying to you so you'd do _his_ dirty work. And when you've become useless to him, he'll just dispose of you."

"Why should I believe you say?" the dark blue-eyed halfa wanted to know.

"Because I _know_ Plamius, just because he _told_ you he'd do it doesn't mean he really _will_" Danny replied. "You can't trust that guy."

"Then, give me one good reason why I should trust _you_" Fiera retorted.

"Because I'm just like you" Tiara answered.

"_What_? You're nothing like m-"

"One day, this rich man named Vlad Masters appeared out of nowhere and offered you something you just couldn't refuse. In the beginning, he seems like a very nice guy and you feel quite lucky to have met him. But as time pass, you find out his little secret. And the next thing you knew, you find yourself having ghost DNA. You became a half-ghost like him. In exchange for turning you back to normal, you'll do whatever he wants. Aren't those the things you went through and are still going through right now?" Tiara questioned.

For once, Fiera was silent.

"I know all this because I've experienced them all" she continued. "Like you two, the reason I have my ghost powers is because of Plamius. And I fought by his side for awhile too. However, in the end, he double-crossed me. He had no intention of turning me back into human or keeping his end of the deal. He just wanted me to get rid of Danny. Please," Tiara pleaded. "I don't want anyone to go through what I did. The guilt of my actions almost killed me. You have to trust us. Before it's too late."

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He smiled. "I think you've done enough for one day, Ti."

She sighed. "That's good. I think I've made enough speeches to satisfy me for a lifetime."

He turned back to the sisters. "So, what do you say?"

Sakura looked at Fiera who hesitated. "I…" She sighed and powered down. "Alright, I'll trust you for now." Her human form crossed her arms. "But if I find out you're lying and if Sakura gets hurt in _any_ way, I swear _none_ of you will _ever_ see the light of day _again_."

Danny and Tiara grinned nervously at her threat.

"Um… deal" the male halfa said.

"Tut, tut" someone suddenly spoke. "I never thought you'd betray me so soon, my sweets."

All four teenagers spun around. A small outline formed itself in the doorway.

'_That voice… it's…'_ Tiara's eyes widened. "_Timmy_?"


	25. Final Battle

"Timmy…" Tiara stared at the smirking 10-year-old boy in the front of him in disbelief. "You… you're not Timmy…" Her eyes glowed. "_Plamius_" she snarled.

"Wonderful, Miss Turner" Vlad replied. "Simply wonderful. You've figured it out so quickly."

"Get out of my brother's body right now, you snake!"

"My, my, you're raising your tone to me?" Vlad smirked. "You've forgotten, _I'm_ in control. Wanda, Cosmo!" The two fairies appeared at his side.

"_What_?" Wanda snapped.

"Tut, that's no way to speak to your godchild, now, is it?"

"You can't replace Timmy! Never, never!" Cosmo wailed.

He scoffed. "Like that matters. I'm in his body; you have no choice but to fulfill my wishes."

"What?" Danny said, blinking. "Is that true?"

Wanda nodded gloomily. "Unfortunately."

"But you _know_ he's not Timmy, why would you still follow him?"

"Because the fairy rules states that we are to carry out the wishes of our godchild that does not go beyond other rules" the pink-haired fairy answered. "And right now, _he's_ in Timmy's body, making _him_ our godchild."

"You're kidding, there are rules to this kinda thing?" Danny muttered. "Great, that sure makes this all the easier."

"Well, we've got help now, don't we?" Tiara said, turning to the sisters.

Sakura nodded. "We'll do whatever we can."

Fiera sighed. "It can't be helped…"

"You're outnumbered, Plamius" Danny told him, moving forward. "What's your brilliant plan now?"

Vlad smirked. "Me? Outnumbered? You forget too quickly, Daniel. I have magical beings by my side. And," He snapped his fingers. "My pets."

Around a dozen or so mutated animals fazed through the walls and entered the room, some growling, others hissing and all glowing bright green.

The four teenagers made a circle, backs pressed on each other.

"What now, oh great leader?" Fiera said to Danny sarcastically.

He shot her a glare then surveyed the room and the situation. _'Sam and Tucker should be fine by themselves, hopefully, they'll find something to help us escape'_ he thought. _'Until then…'_

"We fight" Danny answered before firing his ghost rays at an incoming cat and mouse hybrid.

Sakura and Fiera nodded at each other.

"FIRE!" Fiera yelled. Two rings formed around her waist, but instead of the usual light, they were made of fire. The top went up and the other went down.

"CHIKARA!" Sakura cried. A giant flower emerged from the floor. The petals closed around her entire body then vanished into sparkles.

The two half-ghosts floated up and used their own attacks on the animal crossbreeds.

Tiara rose as well, zipped past Vlad's ghosts and landed in front of her brother, well, her brother's overshadowed body.

"Get out of Timmy!" she demanded.

"I don't think so" he responded. "So, Miss Turner, would you like to be a part of my first wish?" He glanced up to the fairies. "How about… I wish you were-"

"You can't wish anyone dead, hurt or de-ghosted" Wanda informed him dully.

"Curses!" Vlad hissed. "No matter. Then-"

"You can't interfere with her and Danny's relationship either" Cosmo told him brightly.

"What? These silly rules- ARGH!"

Tiara fired a blast at him, forcing him backwards.

"Insolent girl! After everything I taught you, this is how you repay me?!"

"Taught? Oh, you mean lie and deceit?"

Vlad smirked. "Whether you believe it or not, they are quite useful." He went ghost. Or rather, Timmy went ghost. "Now, let's get started." He raised a hand.

A second passed by… then two… then five… then ten…

And still nothing happened.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Vlad bellowed furiously. "Why isn't there anything coming out?! Where's the ghost ray?!"

It was Tiara's turn to be smug. "Timmy's still new to his powers. He can't use most of them properly yet. And seeing as you're in his body, you can't either, Plasmius!"

"What?! This vexing little brat! He can't even use his own powers right!"

As Vlad muttered impatiently to himself, Tiara returned to being serious. _'Right now, I can't attack him too much or I'll risk hurting Timmy. It looks like, there's only one way I can handle this one'_ she thought. _'Please be strong for me, little brother.'_ She went intangible.

Vlad saw her. "What the- You-!"

---

"Ti…" Danny watched as the female Turner entered Timmy's body_. 'I didn't think you'd go that far. I should have been the one to do that. It's dangerous for you, you're not that experienced with your powers. I wish you weren't so reckless. What if… Plamius' power overwhelms you? What if you'd be overshadowed instead? What am I supposed to do then?'_ He clenched his fists. _'But I guess it can't be helped. He's your brother. You'll save him no matter what. There's nothing I can do now.'_ He sighed. _'Alright, I'll wait for you, not that I have any other choice. Please come back. You have to come back… Ti.'_

"Get down!" a voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Wha-?"

Fiera pushed him down then ran one of her hair tendrils right through an attacking eagle with two heads. The ghost vanished.

"You idiot!" she scolded. "What the hell do you think you were doing spacing out like that?!"

"Sorry, sorry" he apologized, sitting up. "And thanks." He smiled.

The female flushed a little and looked away. "Moron! Be careful next time, will you?!" She left him and went to help her sister.

"AAAHH!"

Jumping, Danny turned his head sharply. Timmy was screeching wildly, hands on his head and his eyes were switching from red to green nonstop.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"It's Tiara and Plamius" Danny answered. "They're fighting over control of Timmy's body."

Cosmo was glued to his wife.

"Wanda! Do something! Anything! Tiiiiiiiiimmyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Cosmo, get off me!" Wanda said, trying to push him away. "There's nothing we can do! They're ghosts, our magic can't interfere!"

"But… But… NOOOO! Tiiiiimmyyyy!!!"

"Oh, Cosmo, despite the situation, I'm glad you're so worried about our godchild!"

"Worried? What are you talking about? He owes me a dollar! And I want it back! My dollaaaaar!"

Wanda sighed.

That moment, Timmy stopped yelling. For a few seconds, he just stood still. Suddenly, a blur coming from inside of the ten-year-old zipped past Danny and slammed on the wall.

Vlad Plamius laid on the floor.

The white-haired halfa grinned. "Ti!"

Timmy smiled and raised a thumbs-up. He closed his eyes then Tiara's ghost form came out. Once she was solid, she caught her brother.

"Cosmo, Wanda" she said. "Take care of my little brother for a while, will you?"

The two nodded.

She stood up, only to be met with her beaming boyfriend. "You did it" he told her. "You actually defeated Plasmius."

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I was lucky though, I thought I was going to run out of power. Thank goodness I didn't-" She fainted.

Danny grabbed hold of her before she would hit the ground. "You deserve a rest, Ti" he said, putting her down gently.

He straightened. "Now." His eyes glowed green as he turned his gaze on Vlad who was getting up. "To take care of some unfinished business."

"Right behind you" Fiera said.

"We'll help you until the end" Sakura added.

He smiled. "Well, we can all guess how this is going to turn out."

---

Tiara groaned and opened her eyes. _'What the… where am I…?'_

She gasped and sat up. Blinking, she realized she was in her room. _'But how did I…?'_

The door opened, causing her to jump. And before she knew it, someone had placed his arms around her neck.

"Sis! You're okay!"

"I… Timmy?"

Her little brother grinned at her.

"You… I… how… what…?"

"Let me explain" a voice offered. Danny entered her room.

"Please do" she requested, sitting her young sibling on her lap. "I remember getting out of Timmy's body but that's it. Everything else is blank."

"That's because you were unconscious."

"Really? What happened? Is everyone alright? How did you guys escape? Where's Plasmius?"

"Calm down, Ti" Danny told her assuredly. "Everyone's fine. After you fainted, Fiera, Sakura and I fought him off for a couple of minutes before Sam and Tucker burst through the wall with our ride. After getting you and Timmy inside, we went to finish off Plamius but he had disappeared. Then, we went back here. End of story."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Around a day. Timmy woke up a few hours ago."

"Where are the sisters?"

"They already left."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"They said they didn't want to cause any more trouble than they already had."

"But, what will happen to them? Where will they go?"

"They're going back to their old home. Even if they're completely human anymore, they believe they can still have a normal life. They plan on a new beginning, this time, when they're not trapped in their own world, they'd like to invite people in now. Which reminds me, they send their regards and their thanks. You opened their eyes that not all people are so bad, after all."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that's not the last we'll see of them."

She smiled. "That's good."

Timmy looked up at her. "Danny told me what happened when I was overshadowed." He hugged her. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime, Tim" she replied. She turned to her boyfriend. "What now?"

"Well, there's still another month left until school starts then we'll have to go back to Amnity Park. I don't see anything wrong with staying here longer. Sam and Tucker apparently have the same idea. They're downstairs right now."

"I'm glad everything's back to normal."

Wanda and Cosmo appeared.

"If by normal," the green-fairy fairy started. "You mean two teenagers having ghost powers, a kid who has both ghost powers and fairy godparents, a Goth and a tech freak living in one household then yes! Definitely normal!"

His wife sighed wearily.

Danny and Tiara laughed. Timmy looked at the elder male and sighed. _'Well, I guess he deserves time alone with my sis…'_ he thought and jumped down from the bed. "Come on guys" he said to his godparents. "Let's go see Sam and Tucker." The fairies turned into goldfishes and left the room with their godchild.

Tiara blinked as Danny sat down beside her on the bed.

"I take it you guys are finally getting along?" Tiara questioned.

The black-haired boy grinned. "Pretty much. Though he did threaten to wish me being sent to the deepest darkest cave where no one'll hear me scream if I hurt you. I decided not to remind him that wishes don't work on ghosts."

Tiara laughed. "I see" she said, leaning on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"So am I, Ti." Danny placed his arm around her and looked towards the bright blue sky through the window. _'So am I…'_

**THE END**


	26. Just a Little Something

To start with, let me thank the following readers/authors/readers and authors:

First, to those who placed this story in their story alert list:

_-yellowhearts-__Amber Sea__Butterfree__CONFUSED IDIOTS__Coldfire323__Cylon One__Dancing Flame's wind__Eszie__FairyKelly__Fweekie__Halfa-NariMaruko__HayatiKun__Horsebookworm__IYGU__Kawaii Overdose__Ken Wise__Kirstyn.T__Little Lovely__Morgomir__Queen B of Randomness 016__Raye Sun__S.Star93__Spidey meets Wizard-Theif__Squirt the Vampire__Wingg-ed Wolf__animegurl088__deranged black kitten of doom__junana107__luthien-yavetil__neilhd__raz247__starfruit-22__tootierulez__xslytherinxstarx__zodiac-girl_

Second, to those who placed in story in their favorite list:

_-yellowhearts-__Angelus-alvus__Author323__CONFUSED IDIOTS__Chrissykouhai__DanPhantom__Dancing Flame's wind__Eszie__FairyKelly__Halfa-NariMaruko__Horsebookworm__IYGU__Kawaii Overdose__Kirstyn.T__LilCuteLoser__Little Lovely__Rawring is Fun__Raye Sun__Squirt the Vampire__Wanderer of Darkness__Wingg-ed Wolf__XxLight ShadowxX__ar1502599__ghostanimal__junana107__kyle2468__luthien-yavetil__monkaybrains1257__tootierulez__zodiac-girl_

Third, let me just re-thank **-yellowhearts-** and **Dancing Flame's wind** for their characters that helped me in the story, Fiera and Sakura (respectively). Thanks again.

This time, I won't be posting those who reviewed. But I still want to thank you all for doing so.

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! (THANK YOU EVERYONE!)**

So, let me talk about my stories to come. I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be doing a sequel on this fic. I can't think of a good enough plot. However, I did promise some of you a sequel to my KP fic, Mortal Enemies and to my second ADJL fic, Shocking Discoveries. Don't worry, I'll fulfill those promises, count on it. But it might take a while. I'm thinking of doing my second Mortal Enemies fic first, if you don't mind.

Allow me to remind you of my summary for my next KP fic,

_Lexxy and Drake are together. They're finally going out, both on dates and on missions. But what'll happen if a new girl comes along? A really really pretty new girl that somehow captures Drake's heart? The new couple's love is going to be even more tested as they will also meet another guy. And just to add it all up, another villain is seeking revenge… and power._

Well, I hope I can post the first chapter soon. I also hope you guys will read it. Thanks again. See ya! ;)


End file.
